


The Death and Resurrection of the English Language

by allison3939



Series: The Paradox Series (패러독스 시리즈) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood Donation, Death References, Dubious Ethics, Hurt/Comfort, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Moral Ambiguity, POV First Person, Possessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Slash, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allison3939/pseuds/allison3939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>제목: 언어의 죽음과 부활<br/>언어가 사망하고 셜록은 애도하고 존은 사어를 되살린다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death and Resurrection of the English Language

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Death and Resurrection of the English Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555331) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



> My translations are originally posted on my Korean blog.  
> I also decided to upload it on AO3 where the authors could actually see their work translated :)  
> If there is anything you want me to know, please leave a comment!
> 
> 기본적으로 제 번역물은 네이버 블로그 쪽으로 먼저 업로드됩니다.  
> 작가님들이 직접 번역물을 확인하실 수 있도록 완성될 때마다 AO3 측에도 업로드하기로 했습니다 :)

최근에 와서, 바로 언어가 문제인 게 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었다.

셜록 홈즈과 존 왓슨은 서로 다른 종류의 영어를 쓰고 있는 것이다. 틀림없다. 논리적으로 달리 설명할 길이 없다.

다시 돌이켜 생각해보니 언어 장벽이 정답이라는 것에 점점 확신이 든다. 효과적인 지시문을 구상하자마자 실험에 옮겨봐야겠다. 셜록이 한 말이 누가 봐도 정상적인 것임에도 불구하고, 충격 받은 듯 눈을 깜박거리거나 말을 짧게 뚝뚝 끊어서 대답하는 존의 모습을 생각해보면 다 들어맞는다. 정상적이라는 것의 기준에 대해선 깊이 생각해 적이 없다. 다음 두 가지 문장에는 차이가 있다. 누군가에게 "이 칼펜과 잉크를 이용해서 네 등에다가 내 이름을 새겨두면 안 될까? 아니, 네가 원하는 곳 어디라도 좋아. 내가 널 소유한다는 증거를 남기고 싶어."라고 말하는 것과, 누군가에게...

음, 예를 들어 콘돔에 대해 나누었던 대화 내용을 생각해보자. 키스를 하고 난 다음날 했던 대화다. 셜록이 존에게 플랫에서 당장 나가라고 명령했던 그 다음날 말이다.

두 사람은 그 후 한 시간 반 동안 오로지 키스만 했다. 존의 움직임과 뉘앙스를 하나하나 전부 저장하고 있던 셜록에게는 별로 이상할 것 없었지만 남이 보면 신기할 만하다는 건 알고 있다. 존이 허락만 한다면 몇 시간이고 존의 입을 맛보며 그 중간 단계에서 머무르고 싶었다. 자신의 혀가 다른 사람의 입에 들어가 있다는 사실과 그 사람이 거부하지 않는다는 사실에 놀라워하면서 말이다. 지금 다시 생각해보니 그것은 마치 자비로운 침공과 같았다. 존의 말이 맞았다. 어딘가를 침공할 때의 기분은 최고였다. 피가 쏠리고 아드레날린이 샘솟는 기분, 셜록이 항상 추구하는 바로 그 기분이다. 기존 남자친구들과도 키스는 즐겨 했었지만 존과 하는 키스는 허락 받고 존의 머릿속으로 들어간 것만 같았다. 존의 존재감이 너무나 확고하게 느껴져서 기적을 경험하는 것 같았다. 그래서 다소 긴 시간 동안 그들은 키스만 했다. 결국 존이 앓는 소리를 내더니 셜록을 소파로부터 끌어내려 바닥으로 자리를 옮겼다. 그 이후에는 키스 이상으로 이어졌고, 조심하려면 콘돔 하나 둘쯤은 써야 하는 상황이었지만 셜록의 머릿속에 콘돔 낀 사람을 대상으로 펠라를 해준 기억은 없었다. 물론 그 나름대로 흥미로울 것 같으니 나중에 실험으로써 한번 시도해볼 의향은 있다.

그 다음 날, 존은 하루 종일 바보 같이 헤실 거리면서 돌아다녔다.

아니, 바보 같지는 않았다. 존은 다른 사람들에 비해 그다지 멍청하지 않았고 일부 사람들에 비해서는 상당히 똑똑하다. 그저 멍해 보였을 뿐이다. 의미 없는 웃음. 이유가 명확하지 않은 행위는 주로 거슬리지만 이건 괜찮았다. 오히려 맘에 들었다. 존이 보여주는 새로운 표정이었고 셜록은 닥터 존 왓슨에 대한 새로운 사실들을 분류하는 행위가 이 세상에서 가장 좋았다. 이를 테면 존은 잘 때 어린 아이처럼 옆으로 몸을 웅크리고 자지만 꿈속에서 모래 바람이 이는 위험한 총격전이 벌어질 때는 똑바로 누워 잔다. 존이 사막 꿈을 꿀 때 그러고 잔다는 사실보다는, 존이 오전 내내 바보 같은 웃음을 짓고 다녔다는 사실을 더 좋아해야 한다는 것을 머리로는 알고 있다. 그러나 실제로는 그렇지 않았다. 지금도 마찬가지다. 셜록은 여타 데이터를 다루는 것과 똑같은 방식으로, 두 가지 사실 모두 동등한 가치를 두고 머릿속에 저장해두었다.

그날 오후, 존은 의심스러운 물건들과 먼지 쌓인 종이가 널브러져 있는 부엌 식탁에 앉아 피지팁스를 마시며 장 볼 목록을 작성하고 있었다. 냉동된 양(羊) 배아들이 담긴 상자 위에 놓인 노트북 너머로 존이 쓰는 내용이 보였다. 이 상자 안에 담긴 게 양 배아라고 아직 알려주진 않았지만 셜록에겐 꼭 필요한 것이다. 그리고 어차피 이런 건 존이 스스로 알아내도록 내버려두는 게 더 재미있다. 존은 사랑스러울 정도로 의사다운, 즉 매우 지저분한 글씨체로 테스코에서 살 물건들을 다음과 같이 썼다.

_우유_  
 _달걀_  
 _휴지_  
 _페이퍼타올_

그리고는 볼펜으로 식탁을 탁탁 두드리며 즐겁다는 듯 입꼬리를 올렸다.

"생각하니까 콘돔도 사야겠다, 그치?"

셜록은 침착하게 쓰던 문장을 마무리 지었다. 웨일즈에 있는 의뢰인에게 보내는 이메일이었다. 의뢰인은 중요한 정보를 보내주지 않았다. 그래서 그녀의 회계사가 기르는 개의 종류는 뭔지, 크기는 어떤 지를 알려 달라고 다시 요구해야 했다. 일반적인 사람들은 횡령한 돈으로 새 부동산을 구입할 때 자신의 애완동물부터 생각하니까 말이다.

"살 필요 없어."

존의 눈썹이...음, 실망했다고 하긴 좀 과한 것 같다. 하지만 얼굴에 심하게 구김이 간다. 실망은 아니지만 매우 김이 샌 것이다.

"아니, 네가 원하는 만큼 섹스는 다 할 거고, 나도 기대하고 있지만, 콘돔은 살 필요 없어. 돈 낭비야."

존은 식탁에 팔꿈치를 대고 몸을 기울였다. 하마터면 찻잔이 엎어질 뻔 했다. 존은 갑자기 의료 전문가가 지을 법한 표정을 하고 있다.

"콘돔은 돈 낭비가 아니야."

셜록은 턱을 살짝 당기며 피식 웃는다. "글쎄, 콘돔이 있든 없든 내가 널 임신 시킬 수 있는 것도 아니잖아? 조금 더 구체적으로 생각해볼까. 그래, 내가 괴물인 건 맞지만 내 남성 생식 기관은 매우 정상적이야. 나는 생물학적으로 괴물인 게 아니라구. 물론 그건 너도 마찬가지일 테고. 왜 그런 것 가지고 귀찮게 굴지? 시간 낭비인 데다가 그런 건-- "

그 순간, 셜록은 두 사람이 하는 말이 핀트가 약간 어긋났다는 생각이 들었다. 셜록이 매우 가볍게 농담하는 말투를 쓰고 있는 데 반해, 존은 오히려 점점 답답하다는 듯 눈썹을 찡그리고 있었다. 이제야 이해가 간다며 고개를 끄덕이거나 전처럼 미소를 보여주지도 않았다. 그 뜻은 어디선가부터 서로 말이 안 통하기 시작했다는 것인데--

"아," 셜록이 뭔가를 해결할 열쇠를 발견했을 때처럼 우르르 말했다. "혹시 그런 생각 한 거야? 내가 장담하는데, 다 괜찮아. 서류로도 증명할 수 있다고. 난 아무런 병도 없어. 6개월 전에 시체 안치소에서 시체가 폭발한 적이 있는데 그때 존재하는 검사란 검사는 다 받아봤거든. 그 이후로 누군가랑 자본 적이 없으니 괜찮아."

이 정도 말했으면 문제가 다 해결되어야 하는데.

셜록은 조금 더 찬찬히 다시 생각해본다. 그래, 이 정도면 상황이 괜찮아져야 한다. 언어가 문제였던 것이다. 틀림없다.

하지만 존은 귀엽게 몸을 움찔 떨면서 마치 태양을 쳐다볼 때처럼 한쪽 눈을 힘겹게 떠서 셜록을 바라보고 있다. 그러더니 혀로 입술을 핥고는 입에 볼펜을 물었다.

"좋아," 존이 말했다.

무슨 말부터 해야 할지 모르겠다는 듯 머뭇거리고 있다.

"셜록," 존이 말했다.

셜록은 기다렸다. 이메일 한 문장을 더 썼다.

"그 시체가 폭발한 원인이 설마-- 아니, 아니야, 말을 말자, 셜록, 시체가 왜 폭발했는지는 절대 말하지 마. 알았지? 내가 아무리 물어봐도, 내가 너를 알고 지내는 동안은 절대로 나한테 말하지 마. 알았어?"

 _그렇다면 평생 말하지 말아야겠군. 오케이_. 셜록은 고개를 끄덕이며 방금 존이 지은 표정들이 몇 가지였는지 헤아려 보려 했다. 아홉 가지, 라고 생각했다가, 아니, 눈을 깜빡인 것까지 합치면 열 가지다. 셜록은 존만큼 표정이 풍부하고 투명한 사람을 본 적이 없다. 존의 표정을 바라볼 때마다 가슴이 벅차 오른다. 책을 펼쳐 읽듯이 존 왓슨을 펼쳐 그 속을 다 읽을 수 있다는 편안함. 종이 위에 전시된 나비처럼 존도 핀으로 꽂아놓고 몇 달이고 몇 년이고 쳐다보고 싶다. 평생 동안.

 _그건 좋지 않은 생각인데_ , 셜록은 생각했다.

"그러니까 네 말은," 존이 말했다.

매우 얼떨떨한 표정이다. 하지만 그건 말이 안 된다.

셜록은 방금 자신이 한 말에 서로 다른 점, 논리성 결여, 오류, 역설, 마치지 않은 문장 등이 있는지 찬찬히 생각해보다가 드디어 뭐가 그리 수수께끼였는지 알아냈다. 오늘 아침엔 왜 이렇게 머리 회전이 느린 걸까. 존과 함께 있으면 느려지는 걸까?

"아, 그렇군. 뭐, 물론 예전 상대들과 할 때는 콘돔을 사용했어. 상대라고 해 봤자 얼마 되진 않지만. 다섯 명. 하지만 네가 왜 혼란스러워 하는지는 이해했어. 어쨌든 내 말은, 예전에는 항상 콘돔을 잘 사용해왔고, 그러다가--"

"시체가 폭발했지," 존이 두 눈을 꾹 감은 채 말했다.

"--맞아, 그 이후엔 아무 일도 없었고 이제는 네가 있으니까. 그러니 문제될 건 없어, 다 괜찮아."

이쯤 하자 셜록은 만족하며 다시 메일을 쓴다. _그리고 난 항상 깨끗한 주사 바늘만 사용했어. 항상_ _._ 이 말은 하지 않았다. 무심코 말실수를 했다가 다 망할 수도 있었는데 이 말은 적절히 생략했다는 사실이 매우 자랑스러웠다. 다른 사람들은 마약에 대한 얘기를 듣는 것을 매우 싫어한다. 이유는 알 수 없다. 셜록이 마약을 했다고 남의 건강에 문제가 생기는 건 아니지 않은가. 남의 건강에는 아무런 영향도 없다. 예전에 하필이면 심장 박동이 매우 약할 때 레스트라드에게 발견되는 끔찍한 실수를 한 적이 있었는데 그때 그 멍청이의 모습을 누가 봤으면, 셜록이 아니라 레스트라드의 심장이 멈춘 줄--

"셜록," 존은 이 대화 때문에 기가 빨린다는 듯한 목소리로 말했다.

"음?"

"그럼 나는 어쩔 건데."

"음, 그러게. 거깄었지 참."

"아니, 그런 게 아니라 나는 어쩌려고?"

"네가 어쨌는데?"

"내가 병에 걸렸을 수도 있잖아. 굳이 태클을 걸자면 말야."

"아, 하지만 그건 좀 다른 이야기지. 네가 걸린 건 나도 걸리고 싶으니까."

왜 하필이면 별 의미 없이 뱉은 이 발언 때문에 존의 팔꿈치가 마침내 죽 미끄러지면서 찻잔을 치는 걸까. 아무런 악의도 없는 발언이었는데다가 혹시나 존이 병에 걸렸다는 전제가 사실이라고 해도 셜록에게만 위험하지, 다른 사람들에게는 아무런 위험도 없는데. 셜록은 여전히 이해가 가질 않는다. 이 정도면 부담을 느낄 만큼 강한 집착을 나타내는 고백도 아니다. 셜록이 진짜로 하고 싶은 말에 비하자면 택도 없다. _내 곁을 영원히 떠나지 않겠다고 목숨 걸고 맹세해. 그리고 오늘 아침 나를 쳐다볼 때의 그 눈빛으로 영원히 날 바라봐 줘. 내가 무슨 우주의 기적이라도 되는 것처럼 바라보던 그 눈빛 말야. 다시 어제로 돌아가자고 한다면, 너를 가질 수 없는 시절로 돌아가야 한다면, 나는 매우 길고, 매우 날카로운 일본도를 구해와서--_ 아니, 그 말은 하지 않았다. 그런 종류의 말은 하지 않았다. 단순히 _나도 걸리고 싶다_ , 라고만 했다. 이거면 다 괜찮아져야 하는데.

존은 바닥에 깨진 찻잔을 바라보며 걸레를 갖고 와야겠다고 생각했지만 행하지는 않았다. 존은 몸을 일으켜서 셜록이 있는 식탁 반대편으로 걸어오더니 배아들이 해동되고 있는 상자와 식탁에 몸을 기댄 채 셜록의 무릎 사이에 섰다. 표정이 아주 아주 심각했다.

"너도 걸리고 싶다고."

"그래, 제대로 들었네."

"예를 들어, 내가 매독에 걸렸다면 너도 기쁜 마음으로 옮고 싶다는 거지."

"페니실린 주사 한번 맞으면 낫는걸 뭐."

"아. 맞다, 넌 천재라는 걸 깜박했어. 다른 예를 들어, 내가 AIDS에 걸렸으면 그것도 공유하고 싶단 뜻이야?"

"넌 AIDS 환자가 아니잖아. 하지만 가정 하에 생각하자면, 응, 맞아."

"셜록, 그건 미친 소리야," 존이 약간 애원하는 목소리로 말했다. " _도대체 왜?_ "

"미친 게 아니라, 현실적인 거야. 그래야 우리 둘이 비슷한 시기에 죽을 확률이 더 높아지니까."

존의 입이 멍하니 벌어졌다. 존은 눈을 또 파르르 깜박거리다가 한쪽 눈을 반대 쪽보다 더 세게 감았다. 가까이서 보니 어제 셜록이 존의 목에 새겨둔 자국이 보였다. 딱 이 남자가 사는 만큼만 살고 싶다는 건 당연한 것 아닌가. 너무나 당연하다. 셜록에게는 그 누구도 아닌 존이 필요했다. 매우 촌스러운 스웨터를 즐겨 입는 전 군의관이자, 팔이 접히는 부분에서 차이 티 냄새가 나는 이 남자가 말이다. 존이 혹시 템즈 강에 빠지거나 화재 현장에 갇히거나 다리 위에서 추락한다면 셜록도 똑같이 따라갈 것이다. 6초가 흐르는 동안 셜록은 존의 신규 표정 13가지를 추가로 발견했다. 전부 다 너무 좋아서 그 중 두 개 반은 존의 손 때문에 가렸다는 사실이 미웠지만 존의 손 자체를 미워하진 않았다. 전혀 밉지 않았다. 그저, 존의 얼굴이 가리지 않도록 그 손을 약간 옆으로 이동시키고 싶었을 뿐이다. 만약 존 왓슨이 어디선가 말라리아나 이질이나 콜레라에 걸려온다면 셜록도 걸리고 싶다. 하지만 생각해보니 존은 셜록이 이런 사실을 입 밖으로 내는 것을 원치 않을 것이다. 아마 셜록의 '안 괜찮은' 목록에 적힌 13번 항목과 비슷해서 그럴 것이다.

_13\. (우리 둘의 혈액형이 동일하다는 전제 하에) 함께 병원에 가서 수혈 기계를 통해 내 몸 속에 흐르는 혈액과 네 몸 속에 흐르는 혈액을 전부 맞바꾸어보자. 뭔가 중요한 기념일에 했으면 좋겠어. 그리고 수혈하는 내내 둘 다 의식이 있었으면 좋겠어. 이러면 나는 네 피를 전부 갖게 되고 너도 내 피를 전부 가질 수 있으니 좋지 않을까._

정말 좋겠다고 셜록은 생각했지만 이것과 관련해선 존에게 묻지 않는 게 나을 성 싶다.

"뭐가 안 된다는 거야?" 셜록은 대신 다른 질문을 했다. 점점 불안해졌다. "존, 네가 HIV 보균자가 아니라는 건 다 알고 있어. 의료 기록도 봤고, 내 추론으로도 알아낼 수 있었어. 뭐가 안 된다는 거지? 너--"

"나는 아무런 병도 없어. 군대에 있을 때 검사도 엄청 받았고 그 이후로 누군가랑 잔 적도 없어."

 _내가 너무 솔직했구나_ , 셜록은 생각했다. _날 감당할 수가 없는 거야. 이미 예상했던 건데. 이런 식으로 다 털어놓으면 안 돼, 존이 떠나버리면 이 세상이 또다시 너무 눈부시게 변해서 결국 나는 미쳐버릴 거야. 아니면 존이 떠나려는 걸 지켜보다가 존만한 크기의 자물쇠 달린 유리상자를 사온다든지 하는 미친 짓을 할지도 몰라. 이런 상황에서 정상적인 사람은 뭐라고 할까? 레스트라드라면 뭐라고 할까?_

"알았어, 콘돔은 그냥 사. 그게 더 안전하니까," 셜록이 말했다.

존이 기침을 했다. "우리 둘 다 깨끗하니까 필요는 없어. 그건 확실한 것 같아. 대신 이렇게 되면 우리 둘 다 다른 사람은 만나면 안 된다는 건 알지?"

갑자기 세상이 하얗게 변했다. 존은 별다른 뜻을 갖고 한 말은 아닐 것이다. 그저 확실하게 짚고 넘어가고 싶었던 것이겠지. 하지만 어쨌든 세상이 하얗게 변했다. 이건 색깔이 과잉한 것보다 더 끔찍했다. 셜록은 몸을 부르르 떨었다. 무슨 폭발처럼, 무슨 초신성처럼 언어의 또다른 문제가 불쑥 튀어나온 것이다. 셜록은 자신과 존의 관계가 다른 사람도 만나가면서 사귈 수 있는 그런 가벼운 관계라고 생각한 적은 단 한번도 없다. 그리고 존의 입꼬리가 내려가는 걸 보아하니 셜록이 생각하는 게 다 보였나 보다.

"아, 이런," 존이 조용히 말했다. "미, 미안해. 물론 내가 그러고 싶다는 게 아니라, 네가 혹시라도--"

"나갔다 올게," 셜록이 벌떡 일어나며 겨우 내뱉었다.

"안돼, 잠깐, 셜록. 이리 와봐. 내가 바보였어. 나는 절대--"

"네가 바보인 건 알아, 어차피 다들 바보니까."

"아니, 적어도 남들보단 너를 잘 알잖아."

"아, 우편물이 도착할 시간인데, 내가 빨리 가서--"

"내 말 좀--"

"그, 니코틴 패치가 떨어졌어, 너는 황설탕 떨어졌지? 내가 가서--"

"셜록, _지금 당장 거기 서_ _._ "

셜록은 멈출 생각이 없었지만 존은 코트 안으로 반쯤 들어간 긴 팔을 붙잡고는 셜록을 문에 밀어붙이더니 인공호흡을 하는 것마냥 키스를 했다. 실제로도 인공호흡처럼 느껴졌다. 끔찍하도록 새하얀 구름 속으로 붕 떠오르며 죽어가다가 다시 제자리로 돌아온 느낌이었다. 코트가 어깨에서 흘러내리면서 존 왓슨을 만지려는 행위를 방해했지만 그래도 아까보단 상황이 훨씬 나았다. 새하얀 구름이 점점 멀어졌다. 존의 머리카락은 매우 부드러웠고 어깨는 매우 단단했으며 몸집은 매우 작았지만 그 태도는 매우 단호했다. 정작 셜록이 다시 숨을 쉴 수 있게 되자 도대체 무슨 말부터 꺼내야 할지 막막해졌다.

존은 키스를 멈추고 셜록의 얼굴을 올려다보았다. 이렇게나 존재감이 큰 데 어쩜 이리 작을 수 있는 걸까.

"더 이상 시체를 폭발시키지 않겠다고 약속하면 내 전부를 다 가져도 돼. 알겠지?"

_내가 폭발시켰다는 건 도대체 어떻게 알았지?_

셜록은 다급하게 고개를 끄덕였다. 매우 공평한 흥정이었다. 게다가 존을 전부 가질 수 없다면 존의 일부를 갖고 있는 사람들을 다 찾아내서 죽여야 하니, 이렇게 약속하는 것이 두 사람 모두에게 유리했다. "알았어, 그렇게 하-- 알았어, 알았어. 전부 다?"

"응."

"왜냐하면 나는 말 그대로 전부 다를 얘기하는 거거든."

"아, 그래. 그런 것 같았어. 네가 생각하는 만큼 다 가질 수 있다고 보면 돼."

"그럼 콘돔은--"

"콘돔 얘기는 이제 그만," 존이 다시 키스를 하면서 셜록에게 명령했다. "그거 말고, 지금 당장 어떤 섹스를 하고 싶은 지 말해봐."

 _언어가 문제야_ , 셜록은 생각했다. 코트가 바닥으로 떨어졌다. _과학적인 방식으로 해결을 해봐야겠어_.

 

 

 

얼마 지나지 않아 셜록은 실험용 질문지를 여러 장 작성했다. 질문은 총 3개의 그룹으로 나누었는데 각 그룹에는 10개의 개별적인 실험 질문들이 있다. 당연한 거지만, 우선 대조군이 있고 그 내용은 다른 사람들이 자주 말하는 문장들, 셜록도 직접 들어본 적이 있는 문장들, 즉 지극히 평범한 질문들로 구성되어 있다. 예를 들자면, "고지방 우유가 더 좋아, 아니면 저지방 우유가 더 좋아?" 등이 있다. 두 번째 그룹에는 '괜찮은' 목록과 유사한 형태와 내용, 의도가 담긴 질문들로 작성했다. 그리고 마지막 10개 내용은 '안 괜찮은' 목록을 100% 기반으로 했다.

오늘은 월요일 아침이다. 존은 의자 위에 몸을 둥글게 말고 앉아 신문의 국제면을 읽고 있다. _대량살상무기, 의심할 만하다_ 또는 _전 미국 대통령, 조지 W.부시_ 라는 단어를 읽을 때마다 존은 얼굴을 찡그린다. 무의식적으로 얼굴을 계속 찡그리자 존은 실제 나이보다 더 늙어 보인다. 하지만 셜록은 존이 간혹 노숙해 보인다는 점, 매우 침착하고 경험이 풍부해 보인다는 점 때문에 묘하게 강한 인상을 받곤 했다. 고난을 겪은 성인(聖人), 침묵하는 시인 또는 미국식 카우보이를 연상시킨다. 존이 더 심하게 얼굴을 찡그리며 손바닥으로 흐린 눈썹 주변을 문질러 대는 모습을 보자 셜록의 심장이 살짝 떨린다. _철수 계획_ 이라는 단어를 읽었기 때문이라는 건 단박에 알 수 있다. 그만큼 존을 잘 알고 있다는 사실이 더할 나위 없이 만족스럽다.

셜록은 오늘 새벽 5시에, 아직 존이 자고 있을 때, 존의 군대 기록을 뒤져보았다. 두 사람의 혈액형은 일치한다. 둘 다 A-형이다. 병원에 가서 피를 맞바꿀 일이야 아마 없겠지만 그것이 가능하다는 사실만으로도 말로 표현할 수 없을 만큼 행복하다.

셜록은 손가락을 모은다. 오늘 아침은 느낌이 좋다. 실험을 시작해볼 시간이다. 우선 대조군 질문부터.

"고지방 우유가 더 좋아, 아니면 저지방 우유가 더 좋아?"

존은 찻잔을 향해 손을 뻗으면서 고개를 든다. "음?"

"고지방 우유가 더 좋아, 아니면 저지방 우유가 더 좋아?"

"너, 무슨 짓을 한 거야?"

셜록은 소파 위에 가장 좋아하는 자세로 비스듬히 앉아있다. 기분은 좋고 온 몸에 힘도 안 들어간다. 두 사람은 어제 환상적인 사건을 하나 해결했었다. 암살사건, 무기를 다루는 범죄조직, 은폐작전, 그리고 상당히 끝내주는 차 추격전(셜록은 칼로 목을 위협 당하고 있었고 존이 차를 몰았다)이 이어졌으니 셜록은 오늘 매우 안정된 상태다. 하지만 존의 말을 듣자 조금 혼란스러워진다. 손가락으로 취한 우아한 포즈를 무너뜨리며 고개를 돌려 존을 슬쩍 쳐다본다.

"내가 무슨 짓을 했냐니, 그건 무슨 소리야?"

"다 들었잖아. 빨리 자수해. 지금 냉장고에는 이미 우유가 있고, 내가 직접 산 우유니까 그게 고지방 우유라는 것도 알고 있어. 너는 절대 스스로 우유를 안 사오니까 내가 사뒀어. 너더러 우유를 사오라는 건. 음, 일반인이 늑대에게 쫓길 때의 기분과 비슷하겠지. 그 우유를 산 또 다른 이유는, 홍차를 끓이거나 시리얼을 먹을 때 고지방 우유 넣는 걸 더 좋아하기 때문이야. 하지만 커피나 녹차에는 넣지 않아. 뭐 그건 당연하지만. 너는 그 우유를 내가 사왔다는 걸 알고 있고, 내가 냉장고에 넣는 걸 직접 보기도 했어. 넌 그런 걸 놓지는 법이 없으니까. 즉, 너는 내가 고지방 우유를 선호한다는 사실을 이미 알고 있다는 뜻이야. 그러니까 다시 한번 묻겠어. 너 대체 무슨 짓을 한 거야."

셜록은 머리카락을 슥 쓸어본다. 물론 우유에다가는 아무런 짓도 하지 않았다. 하지만 그걸 인정하면 이미 망해버린 이 실험 결과가 더 변질될 수도 있다.

"우유에 방사성 물질이라도 넣었어? 아니면 보툴리눔 독소? 접착제로 바꿔놓은 건 아니지? 무슨 짓을 했냐고."

존은 질문을 계속 하면서도 찻잔과 신문에서 시선을 떼지 않는다. 그런 존의 모습이...젠장, 너무나 아름답다. 셜록은 눈을 깜박거리며 저도 모르게 미소를 짓는다. 완전히 당했다. 아주 제대로 당했는데도 기분이 너무 좋아서 마치 크리스마스 날이라도 된 것 같다. 그렇지만 크리스마스는 일 년에 하루밖에 없고, 셜록이 누군가에게 당하는 건 빌어먹을 마이크로프트의 경우를 제외하자면 3, 4년에 한 번 있을까 말까 하다. 셜록은 웃음이 터질 것 같다. 웃음이 갈비뼈 근처에서 입술까지 간질간질 타고 올라온다. 셜록에게 감히 도전장을 내미는 사람은 별로 없다. 셜록이 기분 상하면 기분 상하게 한 사람들을 죄다 꽁꽁 묶어버린 다음 며칠 동안 밤새 괴롭히기라도 할 줄 아나 보다. 존은 그런 위험 따위 전혀 신경 쓰지 않는 것 같다. 존은 묶어둔 채 며칠 동안 맘대로 가지고 놀아도 괜찮을 것이다. 그런 생각이 들자 황홀한 소름이 오스스 돋는다. 존에게 있어 셜록을 건드리는 건 위험한 짓이 아니라 재미있는 놀이인 것이다.

 _그나저나_ , 셜록은 생각한다. _이번 실험은 언어가 제 구실을 전혀 하지 못한 대실패로군_

"황소 정액이야," 셜록이 나른한 미소를 지으며 거짓말을 한다. "실험하는 중이었어."

"이 나쁜 자식아," 한 소리를 듣는다. "언제 바꿨어?"

"예민하게 굴지 마. 한 시간밖에 안 됐어."

"아, 그러세요? 오늘 아침에는 자스민 차를 마시고 싶었던 게 천만다행인 줄 알아."

 _대조군 질문조차도 전부 안 통할 것 같은 상황에서 어떻게 실험을 진행해야 하는 거지?_ 셜록은 고민한다. _이런_ _._

 _진정하고 계속 해보자_.

셜록은 정확히 1분 30초 동안 대기하다가 다시 질문을 한다. 두 번째 그룹에서 골라온 질문이다. "조금 있다가 시간 내줄 수 있어? 만져주지 않고 삽입만으로도 네가 사정할 수 있는 지 실험해보고 싶거든. 괜찮아?"

"거의 다 읽었어. 오늘은 볼 만한 게 하나도 없네. 대체 내가 이걸 왜 보고 있는 건지."

존의 대답에 셜록은 낮은 소리로 쿡쿡 웃는다. 덕분에 소파에서 몸이 흘러내려서 더 널브러진 모양이 된다. 이 정도로 미친 대화를 나눠 본 적이 있었던가. 한번도 없었던 것 같다. 겉으로 보기엔 너무나 평범한 이 의사 양반도 참 대단하다. 마치 슬롯 머신에 대고 말을 하는 것 같다. 셜록이 무슨 짓을 해도 그 반응을 도저히 예측할 수가 없다. 이 시점에서 확실하게 말할 수 있는 건, 두 사람 사이의 언어 장벽을 언어 지리학적으로 파악하고자 했던 이 실험은 대실패라는 점이다. 그런데 그게 조금도 신경 쓰이지 않는다. 셜록은 무릎을 가슴 쪽으로 당겨서 팔로 감싸 안고는 몸을 둥글게 만다. 입이 최대로 벌어질 수 있는 만큼 씨익 웃는다. 인간이 말을 하기 시작한 이래로 존 같은 사람은 처음일 것이다. 생각해보니 벌써 며칠째 지루함을 느껴본 적이 없다.

_혹시 모르니 하나만 더 질문해볼까? 이 과학 실험은 완벽한 시간 낭비였다고 결론짓기 전에?_

"그 날, 병원에서 너를 처음 만났을 때 너의 두개골을 열어서 그 속을 들여다보고 싶었어."

존은 고개를 들더니 미소를 짓는다. "왠지 그런 느낌이 들더라. 별일 없었으니 뭐. 잘했어, 셜록."

셜록은 더 이상 자세를 유지할 수 없어서 바닥으로 미끄러져 내려온다. 다섯 살짜리 꼬마마냥 깔깔 웃으면서 말이다.

"근데 그거 알아?" 존이 덧붙인다. "어이, 셜록, 너 왜 그래? 셜록, 그 때 내가 무슨 생각하고 있었는지 알아?"

"무슨 생각?" 셜록이 조금 진정하면서 묻는다. 내용이 매우 궁금하다.

"이상할 정도로 그 느낌이 싫지 않다고 생각했어."

"음, 확실히 이상하긴 하네."

눈물이 고일 것 같다. 셜록은 웃음을 가라앉히려고 안간힘을 쓴다. 더 터져 나오는 걸 막기 위해 가슴 위에 손을 얹는다. 이렇게 깔깔 대고 웃는 건 체면이 서질 않는다. 하지만 어떻게 봐도 존 왓슨은 미친 게 분명 하다. 그게 너무나 웃기다. 셜록 본인도 고기능성 소시오패스이긴 하지만 그의 플랫메이트, 존 왓슨도 정신이 완전히 나간 사람이라는 사실이 너무나 근사하다.

"좀 웃으면 어때," 존이 신문을 탁탁 펼치며 훈훈한 목소리로 말한다. "여긴 범죄 현장도 아니잖아."

 _땡_ , 셜록은 생각한다.

그리고는 또 웃음보가 터진다.

 

 

그 다음 날 뉴 스코틀랜드 야드에 누군가가 독가스 폭탄을 투척한다. 3명이 다쳤고 사망자는 없었다. 그 사실에 존은 기뻐했고 셜록은 겉으로 티를 내진 않았지만, 미(美)적으로 만족스러웠다. 살인은 흥미롭고 죽음은 항상 흥미롭지만 폭발은 그저 지저분할 뿐이다. 요즘 범죄자들이 하는 짓을 보고 있자면 민망할 정도다. 수준이 어디까지 떨어지려는 건지. 예전에 읽은 사건 중에 과거 동료였던 피해자의 척추를 얼음 꼬챙이로 찔러 죽여서 증거가 다 녹아 없어졌다는 내용이 있었는데 셜록은 그 피의자를 찾아가 악수를 청하고 싶은 심정이었다. 물론 체포하는 것과는 별도로 말이다.

폭탄을 던진 사람을 찾는 데는 9시간이 걸린다. 세인트 제임스 근처에 있는 아주 예쁜 2층짜리 플랫에서 커다란 칼과 수류탄으로 무장한 범인을 궁지로 몰아넣었다. 야드는 물론 아직 도착하지 않았다. 아주 볼 만한 격투가 벌어졌고 예쁘장했던 플랫의 내부는 순식간에 다른 모습으로 변했다.

수류탄은 부엌에서 터졌다. 사방이 울긋불긋한 도자기 조각, 그리고 아이보리색 벽 부스러기 천지다. 핀이 뽑히지 않은 나머지 수류탄은 옆방 빨간 줄무늬가 있는 소파 밑으로 굴러 들어간 상태다.

거대한 유리 식탁은 심하게 부서졌고, 아니, 산산조각이 났다는 표현이 더 어울린다, 그 위에 기절한 범인이 쓰러져 있다.

셜록 몸에서는 수류탄이 폭발한 냄새가 진동했고, 온통 석회 먼지를 뒤집어 썼지만 나머지는 멀쩡하다.

존도 멀쩡할 뻔 했으나 식탁에서 튀어나온 유리 조각이 얇은 코트를 그대로 통과하여 존의 어깨에 박혀있다. 존이 유리 조각을 다시 뽑아내려 한다. 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않는다.

"가끔 널 보면," 셜록이 속삭인다, "먹어버리고 싶다는 생각밖에 안 들어."

잠시 멈춘다. 1.46초 동안 셜록의 머릿속은 다음과 같은 생각들로 가득 찬다.

_젠장._

_아드레날린 때문에 그랬나 봐, 어쩐다, 멍청하긴, 지금 '안 괜찮은' 목록에는 항목이 26개 있는데 그 중에 21번 항목을 범죄 현장 한복판에서 그대로 말해버리다니, 존이 싸울 때의 손 동작을 보고 흥분해서 그랬지? 소리 없이 움직이는 팔꿈치, 총을 팔의 일부처럼 다루는 모습, 눈부셨어, 존은 눈부셔, 존을 감싸는 고요함은 마법과 같아, 마치 산 정상에서 차를 한 잔 마시고 있는 모습을 연상시켜, 21번 항목의 어딜 봐서 존에게 말해도 괜찮겠다고 생각한 거야, 넌 다시는 그 고요한 모습을 볼 수 없을 거야, 자신의 신체 부위를 먹고 싶어하는 남자랑 같이 다니고 싶은 사람이 어딨겠어, 아, 물론, 존에게 필수적인 부위를 먹진 않을 거야, 안 그러면 먹을 수 있는 부위가 금방 떨어질 테니까, 어쨌든 정상적인 사람이라면 딤섬이나 먹으면서 영화나 보러 다닌다는 거야, 아, 그딴 것들은 아주 혐오스러워, 전부 다 혐오스러워, 다들 그 많은 장소들을 바쁘게 놀러 다니는 꼴하며, 놀러 다니는 곳도 하나 같이 다 따분해, 존 같은 사람은 아무도 없어, 저걸 봐, 존은 쓸데없이 움직이지 않잖아, 여전히 조용하고 안정되어 있어, 존이 얼마나 작은지, 존의 내면이 얼마나 고요한지 잘 봐둬, 존은 네가 입을 다물고 무슨 생각을 하는지 영원히 이해하지 못 하겠지만, 그래도 아주 오랫동안 함께 지내다 보면, 조금은 존의 고요함을 배울 수 있었을 지도 모르는데, 그렇지만 이제 그런 일은 없을 거야, 네가 존을 먹고 싶어한다는 걸 다 불어버렸으니까 말야, 이 빌어먹을 멍청아, 바보야, 왜 그랬어._

"하아, 좋아," 존이 중얼거리며 유리 조각을 카펫에 던져버리곤 셜록의 입술 위로 자신의 입술을 부딪혔다.

존의 입술이 닿기도 전에 이미 자신의 입은 벌어져 있었다는 생각이 들지만 확실하진 않다. 약 1.5초 간 찾아온 패닉 상태에서 헤어 나오느라 기억이 안 난다. 그 사실이 거슬렸지만 그것도 순간이었다. 존이 입고 있는 코트를 움켜쥔다, 치아와 혀, 열기, 하아, 존을 더 가까이 느끼고 싶다, 존은 빵집에서 날 법한 맛이 나지만 설탕 맛은 나지 않고, 그저 따뜻하고 선하고 살아있는 맛이 난다, 존을 하도 강하게 끌어당겨서 두 사람은 머리카락 하나 들어갈 틈 없이 딱 붙어있지만 그래도 너무 멀게 느껴진다, 더 이상 이 까만 천 쪼가리를 쥐고 싶단 생각이 들지 않는다, 당장 벗겨야 한다.

셜록은 한발자국 뒤로 물러선다. 팔 한 짝을 찢어내는 느낌이다.

"싫어, 계속 해-- 왜 멈춰?"

존의 코트를 벗기는 데 2.35초가 걸린다. 너무 오래 걸린다.

"너 꼭 범죄 현장 같아." 셜록이 숨을 죽인 채 말한다.

코트만 벗기긴 아깝다. 어깨가 보이도록 존의 까만 셔츠를 거칠게 젖힌다. 어깨 위쪽에 입 모양을 연상시키는 작은 상처와 피가 흐른 자국이 드러난다.

정말 입 모양 같다. 새빨간 입.

 _에이, 모르겠다_ , 셜록은 고개를 숙인다.

"너도 범죄 현장 같아," 존이 헐떡인다.

셜록은 입술에 피를 묻힌 채 미소 짓는다. 모든 것이 황홀하다. 상처를 혀로 핥는 건 그렇게까지 충격적인 짓은 아닌가 보다. 존은 한쪽 손으로 셜록의 가는 허리를 만지작거리고 나머지 손으로 셜록의 머리카락을 격렬하게 움켜쥐고 있다. 우리 당장 헤어지자고 할 분위기는 아니다.

"난 범죄 현장이 정말 좋아," 존의 상처에서 입을 잠시 뗀다. 이 말만큼은 존이 반드시 이해해줬으면 했다. "존, 나는 범죄 현장을 사랑해."

"나도-- 앗-- 나도 범죄 현장이 좋아질 것 같아. 너 지금 뭘--"

"침은 천연 응고제잖아."

"아, 그래. 맞는 말이긴 하네."

"너한테서 엄청난 맛이 나. 음, 천둥구름과 버터 바른 빵과 동전 맛이랄까."

"천둥구름을 먹어봤다고?"

"천둥 냄새 맡아본 적 없어?"

"전기 냄새 말하는 거야?"

"응, 그런데--"

"거기다가 빵도 같이?"

"그냥 닥쳐 봐."

셜록의 혀가 존의 입 속으로 슥 미끄러져 들어가자 존이 눕기 시작한다. 매우 훌륭한 생각이다. 아주 기발하다. 셜록도 코트를 벗자 셜록이 입고 있던 천둥구름색 셔츠를 존이 끌어내린다. 입 속에 존의 침과 피가 함께 섞이니 예전에 기사 작위를 받기 싫다고 했을 때 마이크로프트가 그 대신 선물해준 800파운드짜리 화이트 부르건디 와인 맛과 약간의 버터 맛(아일랜드산? 프랑스산?)이 난다. 이 맛을 보관할 수 있는 과학적인 방법을 찾아내면 구성성분을 알아봐야겠다. 존의 벨트를 풀었다.

"이거, 별로 좋은 생각은 아닌 것 같아," 셜록의 바지 안으로 손을 집어넣고 있는 주제에 존이 말한다. 셜록이 존의 입술에 대고 그르렁거리는 소리를 내자 존이 몸을 떤다.

셜록은 키스를 방해하지 않는 선에서 최대한 씩 웃는다. 존을 키스할 때마다 느끼는 거지만 이게 섹스보다도 더 좋은 것 같다. 실제로 존의 몸 속에 들어갔을 때만큼이나 존 안에 들어간 느낌.

"당연히 안 좋은 생각이지, 그러니까 하고 있잖아."

"아하. 좋은 지적이야."

"저 남자는 기절한 거 확실하지?"

"한 시간은 못 일어나."

"존, 칭찬은 고맙지만 지금 이 상황에서 내가 그렇게 오래 --"

"셜록. 닥치고. 옷. 벗어."

셜록은 소리 내서 웃었다. 이건 미친 짓이다. 전부 다 미친 짓이다. 하지만 두 사람이 창조한 이 미친 세상에 있을 때는 괴물 취급을 받지 않아도 된다. 여기서는 셜록도 정상이다. 숨이 턱 막힐 정도로 그게 좋다.

셜록의 코트 주머니 안에 바세린이 있다. 입술에 바르는 립밤이긴 하지만 이걸 만들어낸 사람은 이 상품을 얼마나 다양한 용도로 쓸 수 있는 지 잘 모르고 그런 이름을 지어놨을 것이다. 콘돔 문제도 확실히 합의하고 나서 보니, 섹스를 대하는 존의 태도는 깔끔하고 활기차고 개방적이고 따뜻하고 솔직하다는 걸 발견했다. 평소 존의 태도와 똑같다. 다행이다. 자질구레한 거 때문에 지금 소중한 시간을 낭비하는 건 싫다. 평소 같으면 이것저것 다양한 전희를 실험해서 존이 완전히 흐트러지는 모습, 또는 지금 당장 널 한 대 때려주고 싶다는 표정을 지켜보곤 했지만 이번에는 다르다. 혀 위에서 존의 피맛이 난다. 더 가까이 있고 싶다. 존을 볼 때마다 더 가까이 있고 싶다는 생각밖에 들지 않는다. 하지만 이번엔 유독 꿈만 같은 느낌이 드는데다가 존도 셜록이 시간 끄는 걸 원치 않는 것 같다. 존의 얼굴은 달아올랐고 흐린 금발머리는 엉망으로 흐트러져 있고 눈은 반짝반짝 빛이 난다.

셜록이 깊게 넣자 두 사람 모두 숨을 멈춘다. 그러더니 존이 얼굴을 찡그렸다.

"왜--"

"아니야, 좋아, _네 꺼 정말 기분 좋아_ , 근데 등 밑에 무슨 조각이 깔렸나 봐."

"내가 치워--"

"됐어."

"아니, 할--"

"지금 당장 안 움직여주면, 나 소리 지른다."

그래서 셜록은 몸을 움직인다. 절대 망설이지 않는다. 최대한 규칙적으로, 순수하게, 깊게. 셜록은 음악을 하기 때문에 이건 자신 있다. 5분은 버티길 바랐지만 2분쯤 지났을 때 참지 못 하고 존 어깨에 난 상처에 다시 입을 댄다. 상처에 매우 조심스럽게 혓바닥을 대자 존이 또 특유의 앓는 소리를 낸다. 마치 죽어가는 듯한, 그런데 그게 매우 흥분된다는 듯한...

그 장면이 꼭 보고 싶어서, 그 모습을 확인하고 싶어서 셜록은 눈을 뜬다. 평소 같았으면 존 왼쪽 어깨에 있는 흉터 자국에 시선을 뺏겼을 것이다. 그것은 셜록이 아직 제대로 파악하지 못한 지도와 같았다. 지진으로 갈라진 듯 찢어진 피부 위에다가 단조 화음과 페트리 접시로 덧칠을 한 모양새다. 존이 총에 맞은 덕에 런던으로 돌아왔다니. 어쩜 이리 완벽하게 일이 풀릴 수 있었을까. 존이 총에 맞았다는 사실에 대해서 기뻐하면 안 된다는 것도 알고 그걸 존에게 말하지 않는 게 좋다는 것도 안다. 가끔 너무나 말해주고 싶다. 하지만 지금은 안된다. 유리조각에 찔린 상처에서 더 이상 피가 흐르지 않는다.

새로운 흉터 자국이 눈 앞에 있는 이 상황에서 다른 생각은 할 수 없다.

셜록의 입술이 여전히 그 아름다운 상처 위를 덮고 있는데 존이 정말로 소리를 지른다. 동네 이웃들이 들을지도 모르겠다는 생각에 손으로 존의 입을 막는다. 상처가 없는 부위를 따라 치아로 피부를 살살 쓸어 내리면서 셜록은 전율을 느낀다. 존을 만나기 전, 그러니까 6개월 전만 해도 누군가가 셜록에게 오늘 벌어질 일에 대해 미리 알려줬다면 셜록은 단 한 마디도 믿지 못 했을 것이다.

모든 것이 끝나가는 이 순간에도 믿기가 어려울 정도다.

두 사람은 옷을 다시 챙겨 입고 야드를 불러야겠다고 생각은 하지만 아무것도 하지 않는다. 아직은 움직일 수 없다. 셜록은 존의 몸 위에 반쯤 걸친 채 널브러져 있다. 지금 존과 떨어지면 눈꺼풀을 피부째 벗겨내는 것 같이 고통스러울 것 같다. 존도 거부하지 않는다. 일어나고 싶을 법한 상황이었지만 다행히 셜록이 빨리 정신을 차려서 깨진 커피기계 조각 위에 누워있던 두 사람의 몸을 옆으로 이동시켰다. 그래서 지금은 자세가 편안하다. 셜록의 곱슬머리가 존의 목과 어깨 사이에 뭉개져 있다.

"역시 넌 뱀파이어였어," 존이 웃는다. "그럴 줄 알았다니까."

셜록은 경악한다.

" _아니야_ ," 존의 갈비뼈를 손끝으로 쓸면서 힘주어 말한다.

"그냥 장난친 건데, 왜 그래? 아무래도 네가--"

"뱀파이어들은 일반인들을 자기 종속으로 만들려고 하잖아. 네가 나처럼 변하는 건 죽어도 싫어. 너는 이 상태 이대로가 좋아, 내 말 알아들었지? 절대 나를 닮으면 안돼, 왜냐하면 그건 생각만 해도 너무 끔찍하니까. 나를 닮은 너라니."

 _언어란 놈은_ , 셜록은 생각한다. _너무 지저분하다. 섹스와는 전혀 다르다. 섹스 도중엔 존이 나를 이해하지 못해도 그냥 이해 못하는 걸로 상황 끝이다. 그게 좋다_ _._

존은 까만 머리카락을 끊임없이 쓰다듬으며 셜록이 한 말에 대해 생각한다. 머리를 쓰다듬어 주니 기분이 좋다. 고양이가 된 것 같다. 고양이는 아름다운 동물인데다가 뱀파이어 따위보다 훨씬 낫다. 존은 셜록의 머리카락을 좋아하는 것 같다.

"네 말이 맞아. 내가, 음. 실수했어. 뭐, 그렇게 생각하는 건 어쩔 수 없잖아. 가서 거울이라도 보고 와."

"어디 맞춰볼까," 셜록이 징그럽다는 듯한 표정을 지으면서 빈정댄다. "난 키도 크고, 머리도 까맣고, 피부도 창백하고--"

"아니, 그런 건 상관없어. 난 보조개 보고 그런 거야."

"뭐?"

"뱀파이어들은 보조개가 예쁘잖아. 누구나 다 아는 사실 아냐?"

셜록은 고개를 들어 존을 쳐다본다. "지금 제정신으로 하는 말이야?"

"한번 웃어봐. 일반인인 척 연기할 때 짓는 표정 말야. 남의 플랫에 들어가보고 싶거나 폰을 빌리고 싶거나 돈 꾸고 싶을 때 쓰는 거."

셜록이 미소를 짓는다. 사람을 현혹하려는 그 표정이다.

"맞아 맞아, 바로 그거. 그걸 보고 착각했어. 보조개를 봤는데, 세상에, 너무 예쁘더라고."

셜록의 얼굴에 이상한 느낌이 든다. 가짜 미소가 슥 사라지고 진짜 미소가 튀어나오려는 그런 느낌. 셜록이 기억하기로 이런 적은 한번도 없었다. 허락하지도 않았는데 얼굴 근육이 맘대로 갑자기 표정을 바꾸니까 어떻게 대처해야 할지 모르겠다. 순간적으로 무슨 정신병원에서나 볼법한 이상한 표정을 짓게 됐다. 얼굴이 변신하는 순간이 지나자 존이 못 참겠다는 듯 웃기 시작한다. 이제 셜록은 '일반인' 미소가 아니라 진정한 미소를 짓고 있다. 존이 셜록의 머리선 근처에 키스를 한다. 계속 웃는다.

"나빴어. 지금 나한테 장난 친 거지?" 셜록이 존의 어깨 위로 도로 머리를 숙인다.

"전에도 이런 적 있어? 가짜로 웃으려다가 진짜로 웃은 거?

"닥쳐."

"눈동자는 같은 사람인데 속에 인격이 둘 있는 것 같았어. 너 완전히 미친 건 알고 있지? 제대로 돌았다고."

"그래도 넌 날 좋아하잖아."

"그런가?"

"당연하지. 나처럼 대단한 사람이 어딨어."

"그래, 네 말이 맞아." 존이 셜록의 머리카락에 대고 미소를 지으며 숨을 몰아 쉰다. "많이 좋아하지. 넌 대단해."

 

 

 

 

그 후 얼마 지나지 않아, 셜록은 쓰레기통 안에 있던 존을 발견한다.

셜록은 빨리 퇴원 조치를 받고 집에 가고 싶은 심정으로, 존 침대 옆에 있는 불편한 플라스틱 의자에 앉아 지난 며칠 간의 일에 대해 생각해 본다. 지금 일어난 일을 제대로 이해하기 위해선 그 동안 일어난 사건과 감정과 생각을 정리할 필요성이 있다. 하드 드라이브를 진단해 봐야 한다. 그러지 않으면 극심한 스트레스를 견뎌내지 못하고 두뇌가 통째로 떨어져 나갈 것 같다.

셜록은 남들이 도저히 견딜 수 없을 것이라고 생각하는 상황도 잘 견뎌낼 수 있는 사람이다. 잠을 자지 않거나 밥을 먹지 않는 것은 오히려 좋아한다. 의식이 더 날카로워지고 주린 배 덕분에 잡생각 없이 집중해서 냉정하게 판단할 수 있다. 존을 찾아 헤매는 동안 셜록은 이틀 내내 한 번도 자지 않았고 밥도 먹지 않았다. 그런 건 힘들지 않다. 하지만 그럼에도 불구하고 지난 이틀 간은 인생 최고로 힘들었다. 심지어 눈 앞에 신나는 수수께끼와 몰두할 수 있는 사건이 펼쳐져 있었는데 말이다. 존이 사라지자 모든 것이 존을 만나기 이전 상태로 돌아갔다. 이 세상 온갖 잡것들이 날 좀 봐달라고 셜록의 얼굴에다 울부짖어도 셜록의 곁엔 아무도 없다. 머리 속 온갖 잡생각들이 비명을 질러대도 셜록의 곁엔 아무도 없다.

하루라도 더 늦게 존을 발견했더라면 셜록은 스트레스 때문에 자기 피부를 전부 벅벅 긁어내 버렸을 것이다.

물론 이 모든 것은 논리적인 현상이다. 사실 예상했어야 했다. 자신은 존을 원하고, 존을 필요로 하고, 존이 없는 세상에선 살 수 없다. 매우 자기중심적인 생각이다. 매우 셜록답다. 그러니 괜찮다.

하지만 조금 다른 이 느낌은 대체 뭐란 말인가. 존이 어딘가에서 힘들어하고 있을 지도 모르겠다는 생각, 귓가에서 누군가가 끊임없이 소리를 질러대는 듯한 감각. 이것은 매우 자기중심적이지 않다. 오히려 이타적이다. 뭐, 적어도 셜록 같은 괴물이 봤을 때는 이런 게 이타적인 감정이 아닐까 하고 예상할 뿐이다. 늘 그랬듯, 자기자신에는 무자비하게 구는 주제에 말이다.

피해자에게 동정심을 느끼거나 피해자가 당했을 짓을 상상하면 효율이 떨어진다는 사실을 처음으로 깨달았다. 생각하는 속도가 느려지고 머리가 멍해지고 날이 서질 않는다. 그 때문에 헛구역질이 날 정도로 죄책감이 들었다. 범인을 잡으면 죽을 때까지 고문할까 고민하고 있던 와중에 런던 반대편에서 도노반이 그 자식을 먼저 쏴버렸다는 사실도 한 몫 했다. 도노반은 스피탈필드 쪽에 있었고 셜록은 쓰레기통을 발견하게 된 결정적인 증거를 쫓아 노우드 쪽에 있었다.

앞으로는 도노반을 덜 괴롭혀야겠다고 셜록은 생각했다. 존을 마침내 쓰레기통 안에서 발견한 후 그를 깨우려고 하는 동안 도노반은 매우 진지하게 셜록의 모습을 지켜보더니 갑자기 셜록과는 눈길도 마주치려 하지 않았다. 나머지 경찰관들에게 딴 일이나 하러 가라고 명령질을 해대고는 앤더슨을 강렬하게 노려보았다. 이건...예상 밖이다. 레스트라드도 119에 전화하는 중이 아니었다면 분명 놀란 표정을 지었을 것이다. 결국 레스트라드는 그 장면을 보지 못했고, 구급차가 막 도착했을 때 셜록과 도노반이 나눈 대화도 듣지 못했다.

"당신이 아니라 내가 쐈어야 했는데," 셜록이 신랄하게 말했다.

"그럴지도," 도노반이 묘하게 친절한 목소리로 대답했다. "하지만 당신이었다면 자기방어라고 변명할 수 없는 상황이 됐겠지. 그리고...난 그래도 존의 기대를 져버리지 않아서 다행이라고 생각해. 그 점은 당신도 다행이라고 생각하지 않아?"

셜록은 무시하고 돌아섰다. 도노반이 그런 셜록에게, "그러고 보니, 당신의 기대도 져버리지 않은 것 같네," 라고 구시렁거렸지만 셜록은 신경 쓰지 않았다. 정말로 그런지 생각하고 싶지 않았다.

병원, 응급실, 그리고 환자실을 거쳐서 온 존을 내려다 보니 그 얼굴에서 평소 모습이라곤 찾아볼 수 없다. 가뜩이나 핏기가 없는데 형광등 조명까지 비추니 무슨 흑백 영화를 보는 것 같아서 셜록은 그 모습이 싫었다. 약에 취한 채 쓰레기통에서 보낸 시간 때문에 안색에는 이미 회색빛이 도는데 말이다. 병원 침대에 누워있는 존은 원래 체구보다도 더 작아 보인다. 짙은 다크서클에 종잇장처럼 창백한 존의 작고 지친 모양새가 도저히 견디기 힘들다. 이제 약 기운도 가셨고 후유증도 없을 것이 확실하지만 셜록이 모든 게 다 망한 것 같은 느낌이 든다. 자신이 망한 것 같은 느낌이 든다. 아니 그 이상으로 비참하다.

드디어 집에 도착한다. 병원에서만 몇 달을 지내는 것 같아 더 이상 못 참겠다고 생각하던 찰나였다. 모든 게 다 뒤죽박죽이다.

존의 색깔은 여전히 이상했다. 셜록은 평소에도 존의 색깔을 잘 이해하진 못했지만, 어쨌든 이건 아니다. 마치 그들은 응급실을 떠난 적이 없고, 흐린 병원 조명이 평생 두 사람의 뒤를 쫓아다니며 그들을 감염 시킬 것 같았다. _정말 감염되면 어쩌지_ , 셜록은 생각한다. 아까 환자실을 나와서 엘레베이터를 탈 때 귓가에 어떤 음악이 들렸었다. 클래식 느낌이 나는 비틀즈 곡을 악기로만 연주한 버전이다. 그 곡이 사이렌 소리처럼 셜록의 머릿속에서 빙글빙글 돈다. 셜록은 얼굴을 찌푸리며 _노래를 부숴버리자_ , 라고 생각한다.

부숴 본다.

그래도 계속 들린다. 머릿속 저 구석 어디선가. 가사도 알고 있기 때문에 노랫소리도 함께 들린다. 두 곡을 동시에 재생하며 감상할 수 있는 자신의 능력이 지금처럼 미운 건 처음이다. 듣기 싫은데 곡 자체는 은근히 맘에 든다는 사실 때문에 더 짜증난다. 셜록은 코트와 머플러를 의자 위에 던져버리고 소파에 앉아있는 존을 향해 돌아섰다.

존은 몸을 약간만 움직여도 움찔거린다. 이건 잘못됐다. 이 세상에 따뜻함이라는 게 존재는 하는 걸까?

셜록이 알고 있는 한 이 세상에서 가장 따뜻한 물체는 바로 스웨터를 입고 있는 존의 배다. 존은 지금 스웨터를 입고 있다. 그래서 셜록은 소파 앞에 무릎을 꿇고 존 배 위에다가 머리를 얹는다. 자신이 바랐던 만큼 따뜻하다. 그나마 존은 일 처리가 확실하다, 그나마 존은 항상 일관적이다, 그나마 존은 망할 요지경 세상 속에서 유일한 지지대 역할을 한다. 그런데 그런 존이 다쳤다. 매우 애통한 현실이다.

일반인이 눈물을 흘릴 때는 서 있는 행위처럼 자발적인 것일까, 심장이 뛰는 행위처럼 비자발적인 것일까, 아니면 눈을 깜박이거나 숨을 쉬는 행위처럼 그 중간 단계인 걸까? 갑자기 숨 쉬는 방법이 기억이 안 난다.

"내가 무슨 짓을 했을지 잘 모르겠어," 셜록이 조용히 말한다.

존이 눈을 뜬다. 셜록을 내려다 본다. 숨 쉬는 게 점점 어려워 진다. 지금 셜록이 매달릴 수 있는 따뜻한 물체가 존 하나밖에 없다니. 셜록이 존의 열기를 뺏어가니까 존이 자유롭게 회복도 못하고 있다. 존은 한없이 자선만 베풀어 주는 존재가 아니다. 이 세상에 따뜻한 것이라곤 존의 배밖에 없고 셜록이 도저히 그것을 포기할 수 없다는 건 옳지 못하다. 존이 손가락으로 달콤하게 셜록의 머리카락을 쓸어준다. 셜록은 부르르 떤다. 두 사람 모두 바닥이 없는 우물과 같다. 단 존은 끝도 없이 물을 퍼서 나눠주는 우물이고 셜록은 끝도 없이 자기 속을 채우려는 우물이다. 셜록은 자신이 대단한 사람이라는 것에 약간의 자부심을 느끼고 있고, 자신이 괴물이라는 것에는 별다른 상처를 느끼지 않지만 자신이 악당 같다고 느끼는 것은 처음이다. 증오스럽다. 자신은 증오스러운 존재다. 그 와중에 망할 노래가 자꾸 머릿속으로 끼어들려고 한다. 짜증이 난다. 그 빌어먹을 자식 때문에 이렇게 됐다. 이 사건이 일어나기 전엔 모든 것이 다 좋았는데.

"어떻게 감히 너를 만질 수 있지. 어떻게 약을 먹이고, 어두운 곳에 가둬 놓을 수가 있지. 어떻게 감히 나에게서 너를 뺏어갈 수 있지. 그 자식을 내가 죽여버렸어야 했는데."

존은 셜록의 머리를 만지작거리면서 가만히 듣는다.

"물론 그것도 내가 이 고통을 견뎌냈을 때의 이야기지만. 난 아마 못 버텼을 거야. 어떻게 이런 감정들을 느끼면서 살 수 있는지 이해할 수 없어. 어쨌든 네가 죽지는 않았으니 나는 그 고통의 일부만 겪었지만, 너는 내 곁을 떠나면 안 되는 거잖아. 넌 절대 내 곁을 떠나면 안 되는데, 네가 사라져버렸잖아. 네 잘못이 아닌 건 알아. 하지만 도저히 참을 수 없었어."

여전히 참을 수 없다. 기억을 떠올리는 것조차 참을 수 없다. 숨을 쉰다는 게 이렇게 힘든 행위였나? 운다는 게 바로 이런 걸 뜻하는 거였나?

그렇다면 우는 것만큼 끔찍한 행위도 이 세상에 없을 것이다.

"이젠 돌이킬 수 없어, 너도 알지? 우리 둘 다 정확하게 말로 표현하진 않지만, 너는 마치 나의-- 무슨 나의 _심박조율기_ 같아. 앞으로는 다른 사람들이 너를 쳐다보기만 해도 전부 쫓아가서 _고문해버리겠어_ ."

존이 아주 살짝 미소를 짓는다. "그건 좋지 않은데."

"안 좋아?"

"응."

내 안에 '좋은' 것이라곤 아무것도 없구나, 셜록이 깨닫는다. 아무것도 없다. 방금 그건 진심을 다해 해준 말인데, 그조차도 잘못된 것이라고 한다. 선물을 건네주는 기분으로 말 한 마디 한 마디에 자신의 마음을 담았는데 그조차도 잘못된 것이라고 한다. 여전히 노랫소리가 들린다. 그 순간, 바로 이럴 때를 위해 존이 있다는 사실이 기억났다. 존의 온기를 뺏고 있는 주제에 또 뭔가를 부탁하는 게 불공평하다고 느껴지긴 하지만 어쨌든 존은 예전에, 옳고 그름에 대해 셜록이 모르는 게 생기면 그 대답을 알려주기로 약속했었다.

"그럼 어떤 게 더 좋은데?" 셜록이 묻는다.

더 이상 뭐가 좋은 건지 전혀 모르겠다.

이런 상황 속에서도 존은 아주 신중해 보인다. 엄지손가락으로 셜록의 머리선 근처를 문지른다. "글쎄. 나를 사랑한다고 말해주는 건 어때?"

_아니야, 그건 아니지, 젠장._

셜록은 스웨터에 대고 머리를 양 옆으로 힘차게 흔들었다. 목이 메인다. 심장이 뛴다. 생각이 사방으로 폭주한다. 망할 노래. 그 노래가 여전히 들린다. 꺼지질 않는다.

 _노래를 부숴버려_.

셜록은 다시 시도해 본다.

부서지긴 한다. 노래가 산산조각이 나고 서로 뒤엉킨다. 일부 소절들이 불규칙하게 재생된다. 모든 게 엉망진창이다. 그 노래를 한 마디라도 더 듣느니 차라리 전기충격을 받는 게 낫다. 셜록은 지금까지 사는 동안 전기충격을 두 번 받아봤다.

"그래, 알았어," 존이 작은 한숨을 쉬며 말한다. "왜 싫은데?"

"왜냐하면 그건 새로운 정보가 아니니까," 우울한 목소리로 대답한다.

사실 그게 전부는 아니다. 수많은 이유들 중 하나에 불과하지만 그걸 다 말하고 싶진 않다. 그걸 다 말하려면 상당히 길다. 그리고 지금은 말해줘도 괜찮은 기준이 뭔지 도저히 모르겠다. 셜록이 무슨 말을 해도 그 뜻은 제대로 전달되질 않는다.

"큼," 존이 결심한 듯 목을 풀며 말한다. "좋아, 그럼. _나는_ 너를 사랑해. 그건 어떻게 생각해?"

_참혹하다._

셜록은 한 대 얻어맞은 것처럼 몸을 움찔한다. 그래, 이게 바로 울고 싶은 심정이란 거구나. 직접 겪어보니, 그것은 비자발적인 행위인 것으로 밝혀졌다. 과학적으로 흥미로운 사실을 새로 발견했다. 존의 배에다가 얼굴을 완전하게 파묻으면 정신을 잃지 않을 수 있을 것 같아서 그렇게 한다. 그 동안 셜록은 생각한다.

_내가 도대체 왜 그런 소리를 너에게 해주길 바라는 거야, (yellow lorry slow) 그것도 하필이면 이럴 때, 난 말해주지 않을 거야, 말할 수 없어, 이미 알려진 정보를 반복해서 말하기 싫어서만은 아니야, 근데 네가 영국 최고의 천치라고 해도, 지금쯤이면 널 향한 내 마음이 어떤지 알아야 당연한 거 아니야? (I never give you my number) 하여간 그 때문은 아니야, 사랑한다는 말은 행복할 때 말해줘야 하는 거잖아, 그렇지? (soon we'll be away from here) 뭔가 좋은 일이 일어났을 때, 그 때 말해줘야 하는 거잖아, 날아오를 듯한 기분이 들 때 말야, (one two three four five six seven) 물론 그렇게 행복한 순간에도 너에게 사랑한다고 말해준 적이 없다는 건 알아, (and in the middle of the celebrations, I break down) 지난 주에는 나보다 차라리 그 빌어먹을 도노반이 너에게 더 많은 도움이 되었고, (boy, you're gonna carry that weight) 나는 쓸데없는 존재에 지나지 않았었어, 어쨌든 내가 너를 사랑한다고 오늘 같은 날 말해버리면 (all the money's gone, nowhere to go) 앞으로도 너는 계속 쓰레기통에 버려질 거야. (any jobber got the sack) 왜 오늘 같이 끔찍한 날 그런 말을 해줘야 한다는 거야, 오늘은 그런 식으로 기념할 가치가 눈곱만큼도 없어, 이 바보야, (and in the middle of negotiations, you break down) 넌 왜 이렇게 멍청한 거야, 게다가 나는 너의 온기를 빨아 먹는 거머리에 불과한데 어째서 나를 사랑한다는 거야, 그리고 난 이미 너에게 범죄 현장을 사랑한다고 말해줬잖아, (I only give you my situation) 난 범죄 현장을 사랑해, 존, 내가 그 말을 해줬을 당시를 떠올려봐, (and in the middle of investigations, I break down) 눈부시게 완벽했던 그 날을 말야, (carry that weight a long time) 그 날은 내가 상상조차 할 수 없었던 행복한 날이었어, 나는 신에게나 있을 법한 상상력을 갖고 있는 천재야, 그런데, 존, 너는 그런 나조차도 예상하지 못한 기적이었어, 난 너를 지금도 예측할 수 없어, (once there was a way to get back homeward) 너는 그날 범죄 현장이었잖아, 기억하지? (you never give me your money) 너는 범죄 현장이었고 나는 너를 맛보았고 너에게서는 완벽한 맛이 났는데, 그때 내가 해준 말은 기억도 안 나는 거야? (all good children go to heaven) 내 말을 아예 못 들은 거야?_

_언어 따위_ , 셜록은 탈진한 상태로 생각한다. _통하지도 않는 영어 따위 알 게 뭐야. 당장 꺼져. 꺼지라고_ _._

방금 존이 사랑한다고 말했으니 무어라도 대답해주고 싶지만 언어라는 게 전혀 쓸모 없다는 것을 깨달은 탓에 비참한 기분만 든다. 입 속에 언어를 담는 행위가 징그럽게 느껴진다. 마음 속에 거대한 소용돌이가 돌고 있는데도 정작 가슴은 텅 빈 느낌이다. 그러니까 대신, 존과 더 가까이 있고 싶다. 존의 스웨터를 위로 올리고 부드러운 피부를 입으로 빤다. 존과 가까이 할 수 없으면 끔찍한 일이 벌어질 것이다.

만약 존이 거부하면 바로 멈출 생각이었다. 그렇지만 존은 별다른 생각이 없는 듯 셜록을 향해 허리를 약간 휠 뿐이었다. 그러니까 괜찮다. 모든 것이 괜찮아졌다. 이 망할 바지를 벗기고 존을 입에 물면 이 문제로 더 이상 걱정할 필요 없을 것이다. 적어도 이 행위가 괜찮다는 것은 확실하게 알고 있다. 그리고 그 보답으로 바라는 것도 없다. 그저 존이 여기 살아있고 언어와 같이 형식적인 게 아닌, 실질적인 무언가를 입으로 느낄 수만 있다면 충분하다.

그게 좋은 것이다.

예상했던 만큼 황홀하다. 하지만 그것도 한 순간에 지나지 않는다. 오르가즘은 죽음과 같다. 존의 오르가즘도 다르지 않다. 모든 것이 느닷없이 갑자기 찾아와서 한번에 스러진다.

일을 마치고, 셜록은 화장실에 들어가서 10분 동안 거울을 쳐다본다. 4일 전만 해도 어떤 기분이었는지 떠올리려 한다. 떠오르질 않는다.

셜록은 다시 나와서, 침대 이불을 새로 간다. 두 사람 모두 집을 떠난 지 오래 되어서 먼지가 많이 쌓였다. 여분 이불을 어디다가 뒀는지 기억이 안 나기도 하고 귀찮기도 해서 대신 위층으로 올라가 존의 이불을 장롱에서 꺼낸다. 존의 이불로 셜록의 침대가 다 덮일 지 모르겠다. 다행히 잘 맞는다. 셜록은 소파로 돌아와서 존의 어깨와 무릎 밑으로 팔을 집어넣는다.

"오늘은 이만 쉬도록 해," 셜록이 조용히 말한다.

존은 또 정신을 완전히 잃었다. 그래서 대답이 없다. 좋다. 미리 이불을 젖혀둔 침대 위로 존을 옮긴다.

셜록은 두 사람의 옷을 벗기고는 좋아하는 자세로 존을 눕힌다. 그리고 자신도 침대에 올라 불을 끈다. 입술 위에 손가락을 마주한 채 꼼짝 않고 가만히 누워있는다. 노래는 더 이상 안 들린다. 존이 셜록의 머리카락을 마구 헝클리며 절정에 치닫는 동시에 사라졌다. 셜록의 두뇌 겉면, 즉 꼭대기층은 다시 잠잠해졌다. 지하층은 여전히 난리지만 오늘밤은 더 이상 생각을 할 수 없다. 존을 옆에 두고 존의 냄새가 나는 이불 속에서 손가락을 마주한 채 계속 꼭대기층에서만 지낼 것이다.

"셜록."

"으음?" 셜록이 대답한다.

"여기 어떻게 걸어왔는지 기억이 안 나," 졸음이 가득한 목소리가 말을 잇는다. "내가 키가 작은 건 아는데, 한번만 더 나를 안아 올리면 죽여버릴 줄 알아."

셜록은 어둠 속에서 미소를 짓는다. 진정한 미소, 그리고 다행히 아무도 보지 못할 미소를 말이다. '안 괜찮은' 목록에는 상황에 따라 19개에서 30개의 항목이 존재한다. 하지만 가장 마지막 항목은 절대 바뀌지 않는다. 가끔은 23번일 때도 있고, 지금처럼 27번일 때도 있다. 하지만 항상 최후의 항목이다. 이 항목만큼은 영원히 존에게 말해선 안 된다고 확신한다.

_27\. 질병, 독성 물질, 총상, 폭발 등으로 인해 내가 죽어가고 있다면, 정말로 죽기 직전이라면, 더 이상 아무것도 해줄 수 없는 상황이라면 그땐 네 손으로 날 죽여줬으면 해. 인생을 마무리 짓는 방법으로는 최고의 엔딩일 거야. 내 목숨을 끊을 수 있을 정도로 위대한 존재는 너 하나였으면 좋겠어. 그 기회를 너에게 선물하고 싶어._

죽음에 대해 고민하는 것은 전혀 슬프지 않다. 대부분의 사람들이 그렇게 생각하지 않는다는 건 알고 있다. 하지만 죽고 나면 매우 평화롭지 않을까. 어쨌든 누구나 겪는 일이지 않은가. 사람은 누구나 죽는다. 태어난 이후 다시 조용히 죽을 수 있기까지의 기간이 바로 흔히들 말하는 '지옥'이지 않을까 생각한다.

"왜 그렇게 멀리 떨어져 있는 거야?" 존이 덧붙인다.

셜록은 한숨을 쉬고는 손가락을 떼고 몸을 이동한다.

 

 

 

그 다음 날, 셜록은 언어를 위해 잠시 애도하는 시간을 가진다. 그리고 언어의 살아생전을 기념하며 존에게 "잘 잤어?"라고 인사를 건넨다. 평소에는 하찮게 느껴져서 절대 해주지 않는 말이었다. 존이 '너 혹시 미쳤니?' 하는 눈빛으로 쳐다보았지만 괜찮다. 더 이상 신경 쓰지 않기로 했다.

평상시처럼 일을 한다. 셜록은 일을 사랑한다. 존도 상태가 많이 좋아져서 셜록과 함께 간다. 셜록의 곁에서 살인, 강도, 사랑, 복수, 그리고 진득한 탐욕이 펼쳐지는 광경을 함께 지켜본다. 사람들이 그 이상 나쁜 짓을 하지 못하게 막는다.

끝이 없는 숙제다.

할 만한 가치가 있다.

사건과 함께 하니 행복하다.

존과 함께 하니 행복하다.

사건이 일어나지 않는 공백 기간에는 행복하지 않다.

하지만 그런 와중에도 존은 항상 곁에 있으니까 그나마 괜찮다.

언어를 죽은 사람 취급하기로 결심하고 나니, 존에게 마침내 사랑한다고 말해주었을 때도 아무런 죄책감이 느껴지지 않았다. 다 쓰고 난 담배마냥 바닥에 집어 던지듯 말했다. 존이 또 인간의 도리에 대해 잔소리를 해대는 통에 화가 나서, 셜록은 매우 지루하고 못마땅하다는 말투로 비아냥거리며 사랑한다고 말했다. 남을 위해서, 피해자들을 위해서 감정을 느껴주길 바란다는 사실이 정말 짜증난다. 셜록은 이미 한 사람을 위해 감정을 느끼고 있으니 그걸로도 이미 충분한 거 아닌가. 알지도 못하는 사람들에게까지 이런 감정을 느낀다면 고통의 나날이 될 것이다. 그래서 셜록은 '멍청이'라고 말할 때와 똑같은 톤으로 '사랑'이라는 단어를 말한다. 그걸 알고는 있지만 신경 껐다. 존은 갑자기 조용히 생각에 잠긴 것 같다. 실수한 걸지도 모르겠단 생각도 들지만 존이 살짝 고개를 갸우뚱하는 모양새가 싫지 않다. 존의 턱에는 움푹 들어간 부분이 있는데 이렇게 하니 그게 더 잘 보인다. 그리고 존도 사랑한다는 말을 들을 자격이 있지 않은가. 쓰레기통 사건이 마무리된 마지막 날에 이런 기념비적인 말을 듣고 싶어할 만하다. 셜록은 '쓰레기통 사건'이라는 제목만 남겨두고 그 내용은 전부 하드 드라이브에서 삭제했다.

두 사람은 계속 함께 나날을 보냈다. 끔찍한 사건들을 해결하고, 새벽 3시에 퓨전 음식을 먹고, 부엌에서 실험을 진행하고, 그리고 굶주린 듯한 섹스를 하면서.

 _애당초 언어 같은 거 없어도 잘 살 수 있었어_ , 셜록이 의기양양하게 생각한다.

그러다가 6일 연속으로 지루함을 느껴야 하는 나날들이 이어졌다.

아무 일도 일어나지 않는다. 이미 일어났던 일은 의미 없다. 앞으로 아무 일도 일어나지 않을 것이다. 모든 색깔들이 사라진다. 전부 다. 새하얀 세상이 돌아왔다. 새하얀 색은 더 싫다. 이 새하얀 색 때문에 언젠가는 죽게 될 것이라고 예상한다. 이 상태로는 아무것도 볼 수 없다. 가장 좋아하는 보라색 셔츠도 찾을 수 없고, 커리 맛이 어떨지 판별할 수도 없고, 지나가는 저 행인의 옷이 몇 번이나 세탁됐는지도 알 수 없고, 저게 핑크색인지 연어살색인지도 구분이 안 되고, 바이올린의 고색도 보이지 않고, 존의 머리카락도 보이지 않는다. 구정물색을 볼 수 없다는 게 최후의 결정타였다. 뭐라도 일어났으면 하는 절박함 때문에, 새하얀 색을 털어내고 다시 눈을 뜨고 싶다는 간절함 때문에, 머릿속 울부짖음에 점점 침식 당하고 있다는 자각심 때문에, 셜록은 결국 '추론의 과학' 웹사이트에다가 다음과 같은 글을 남긴다.

_나한테 협박성 메시지나 보내면서 좋아하는 잡것들아, 너희들도 멀쩡하게 거시기 달린 사내자식이라면 한번 덤벼봐. 지금은 한가하니까._

그 이후 3일 간은 환상적이었다.

두 번이나 독살 당할 뻔했고 그 중 한 번은 존도 함께 있는 상태여서 혹시 몰라 존의 파스타는 전부 내다버렸다. 총도 세 번 맞을 뻔 했지만 존이 매번 자기 총으로 반격해줬다. 쫓아오는 사람들을 우아하게, 그리고 인정사정 볼 것 없이 전부 붙잡았고 그때마다 셜록은 크리스마스 트리마냥 반짝반짝 빛을 냈다. 차에 치일 뻔했지만 셜록은 트렁크 위로 몸을 굴렸고 존이 타이어를 쐈다. 한번은 독이 묻혀진 다트가(아니, 요즘 세상에 독침이라니) 셜록이 기대고 있던 벽에 붙어있는 펑크 콘서트 전단지에 꽂힌 적도 있어서 그 이후 템즈 강변을 따라 화려한 추격전을 펼쳤다.

사건들이 좀 가라앉고 나자 존이 의심을 하기 시작한다. 금요일 저녁, 해가 막 지고 있을 때, 플렛 안에서 존이 말을 꺼낸다.

"이 많은 사람들이 갑자기 너를 죽이고 싶어한다니 분명히 이상한데, 너는 서로 연관이 없는 사건들이라고만 하고 있어."

셜록은 존의 말을 흘려 듣는다. 새하얀 세상은 사라졌고 상태도 좋아졌다. 지금은 일반인들의 비밀번호를 알아 맞출 수 있는 심리학적 방법에 대한 글을 작성하고 있다. 이런 내용을 사이트에 올리면 악용되지 않을까 싶어, 절대 풀 수 없는 인상적인 비밀번호를 만드는 가이드라인도 함께 써주고 있다. 존도 자기 노트북을 무릎 위에 놓고 소파에서 뭔가를 작성하고 있다.

"셜록?"

누군가가 말을 걸고 있다는 사실을 알아차린다.

"사람들이 날 죽이고 싶어한다는 게 신기하단 건 아니지?" 피식 웃는다.

"그건 안 신기한데," 존이 인정한다, "그렇게 잠잠하다가 갑자기 사건이 흘러 넘치는 게 이상하다고."

"내가 이해할 수 없는 힘들이 작용하고 있는 건 아닐까. 달 같은 거." 셜록이 짐짓 순진한 목소리로 말한다. 계속 글을 쓴다.  
 _역사적으로 유명한 인물들의 생년월일과 생생한 장면을 묘사하는 문구를 섞어서 이용하면 남들은 맞추기 어려우면서도 매우 인상적인--_

"달의 작용 같은 거는 네가 노력만 하면 얼마든지 이해할 수 있잖아. 그리고 이 범인들이 전부 늑대인간일 리는 없으니 그건 아니라고 봐."

10분 후, 존은 셜록의 노트북을 쾅 덮어버린다.

이런 적은 처음이라 찍소리도 못 내고 가만히 있는다. 셜록이 다리를 꼬고 앉아있는 의자 옆으로 존이 다가와서는 자기 노트북을 펼쳐 셜록의 얼굴에 들이민다. 물론 '추론의 과학' 화면이다. 셜록이 쓴 도전장이 보이는 화면. 존은 화가 머리 끝까지 나서 오히려 침착해보인다. 총을 쥐고 있을 때처럼 말이다. 그 정도면 도대체 얼마나 화가 난 거지? 셜록은 그 지수를 계산해보려 하지만 존이 먼저 끼어든다.

"대체 무슨 생각으로 쓴 거야?" 존이 셜록에게 으르렁거린다.

"그러지 마," 셜록이 경고하듯 날카롭게 답한다. "나에겐 꼭 필요했어, 활동을 할 기회, 아니, '생각'할 기회가 필요했어."

"생각을 하고 싶어서 가석방된 범죄자 집단한테 전쟁을 선포하고 웨스트민스터 광장에서 전투를 펼쳤다고? 셜록, 지금 너 _미쳤어_ ?"

"짜증 내지 마, 나는 그런 게--"

"물론 상황이 안 좋아지길 바란 건 아니겠지. 악의를 품고 그런 것도 아닐 테고. 사실 아무런 생각도 없었겠지. 내가 정말... 그래. 너한텐 '생명'이 이 정도 가치밖에 안 되는 거지? 누구 목숨이든 그저 하나의 체스말일뿐인 거야. 내 목숨이든, 이 세상 모든 사람들의 목숨이든. 내 목숨을 남들과 똑같이 생각하지 않는다는 건 알지만 그래봤자 네가 갖고 놀 수 있는 나무조각에 지나지 않잖아, 이 _못된 자식아_. 나는 현재로선 그나마 보관해둘 가치가 있는 말이고, 딴 사람들은 전부 졸일 테고. 넌 자기 목숨도 퀸 정도로밖에 취급 안 하지? 게임의 일부일 뿐인 거야. 네 목숨을 소중히 여기지 않는다는 건 아주 잘 알고 있으니까. 그래서 나는 체스 시합이 펼쳐질 때마다 네 주변을 맴돌면서-- 그럼 뭐지, 난 나이트나 비숍 같은 건가? 언제 한번 알려주시죠. 그 표정은 뭐야, 셜록? 내가 이런 걸 읽고도 아무렇지 않을 줄 알았어? 이건 정말 토 나오는 짓이야. 이걸 포스팅하기 전에 미리 생각해야 할 것들은 하나도 고려 안 했지? 셜록 홈즈 바겐세일 기간이라고 광고하다가 네가 정말 죽을 수도 있겠다는 생각은 안 해봤어?"

셜록은 눈을 감는다. 그 질문에는 대답할 수 없다. 존이 오해할 수도 있다. 왜냐하면, 대답은 '응, 생각해봤어'니까.

"세상에. 넌 정말 미쳤어." 존이 낮은 목소리로 말한다.

"그리고 넌 정말 멍청해," 셜록이 으르렁댄다. "내가 이런 사람이란 건 다 알고 있었잖아. 그저 앞으로도 항상 이럴 거라고는 예상 못한 거지. 난 앞으로도 계속 이럴 거야."

"네가 똑똑하다는 걸 증명하고 싶어서 그래? 그런 거 때문이야? 좋아, 잘 들어, 넌 이 세상 최고로 머리가 좋은 인간이야, 이제 됐냐? 내가 블로그에다가 써줄게. 알았지? 이제 만족해? 똑똑하다고 자랑하고 싶어서 그래?"

"가끔은 그래," 셜록이 속삭인다.

"용감하다고 자랑하고 싶어서 그래?"

"아니."

"그럼 스릴을 즐기고 싶은 거네. 잘난 척 하고 싶은 거랑."

"지루하고 싶지 않은 거야."

"지루하지만 않다면 딴 사람들은 죽어도 된단 거지."

"비슷해. 아니. 그런 걸 원한 건 아냐. 다친 사람은 없었잖아."

"실수로 다친 사람은 없단 뜻이겠지."

"진심으로 그렇게 생각한다면, 너도 다른 사람들만큼이나 멍청한 거야," 셜록이 쏘아붙인다. "정말 그 정도로 멍청해? 너는 그래도 일반인보단 약간 더 똑똑하단 인상이었거든. 5명이 다치지 않았고, 그건 전부 실수가 아니었어."

존이 혀로 아랫입술을 핥는다. 여전히 분노하고 있다. 내셔널 지오그래픽 채널에서 작고 털이 복슬복슬한 동물이 갑자기 이빨 드러내는 걸 지켜보는 것 같다.

"그럼 앞으로도 계속 하겠단 거지. 이런 짓거리를."

"아마도."

"셜록, 이러다가 네가 대학교 다닐 시절에 10년살이 감방에 보낸 미친 범죄자한테 내가 살해 당했으면 좋겠어?"

"그전에 내가 먼저 죽을 거야."

"죽고 싶어?"

"지금은 안 그래."

존은 그 말에 숨을 깊게 들이 마신다.

"셜록," 존이 말한다. "겨우 6일 동안이었는데 이렇게 난동을 부려야만 했어? 내가 너 죽는 꼴이라도 봤으면 하는 거야?"

 _오호_ , 셜록은 생각한다. _그건 아주 흥미롭겠는데_.

"내가 만약 죽는다면, 그땐 네가 곁에 있었으면 해. 하지만 네가 생각하는 그런 건 아냐," 셜록이 말한다. "잔소리 이제 그만해, 해 봤자 소용없어, 넌 이해하지 못 할 거야, 언어가 통하지 않으니까. 아, 생각만 해도 끔찍해."

"네 생각을 조금이라도 나에게 설명해주느니 그냥 화내게 내버려두는 게 더 낫다는 게 더 끔찍해."

"무슨 소리인지 이해도 못 할 거야."

"설명하기 귀찮다는 거 아냐."

"넌 이해 못 해."

"내가 이해 못 해주는 게 살해 당하는 것보다 싫단 거야, 지금?”

"맞아," 셜록이 쏘아붙이고는 현관문을 열고 계단을 내려간다.

셜록은 한참을 걷는다. 실제로는 어떤지 잘 몰라도 한참을 걸은 것 같다. 코트를 깜박 잊고 나왔지만 요즘은 점점 따뜻해지고 있는 추세라 그렇게 쌀쌀하지 않다. 그리고 어차피 셜록은 일반인처럼 추위를 타지 않는다. 셜록이 일반인처럼 느끼는 건 아무것도 없다. 셜록은 요크 브릿지을 지나 리젠트 공원을 향해 북쪽으로 걷는다. 나무에서 조그만 새싹들이 피어나고 있고, 장미 덤불도 이제는 초라한 티를 벗어나고 있다. 회색 새들과 회색 동상들로 가득한 호숫가 근처를 맴돈다. 셜록은 계속 걷는다. 거대한 버드나무 아래에 벤치를 발견한다. 특별히 그런 곳을 찾으려고 한 건 아니었다. 셜록은 벤치에 앉아 의사소통이란 게 원래 이렇게 피곤한 일인 걸까 생각한다. 20미터 정도 떨어진 곳에서 늙은 아주머니가 비둘기에게 팝콘을 던지고 있다. 새들한테 저런 걸 먹여도 되나. 아마 건강에 안 좋을 것이다.

머릿속은 상대적으로 잠잠하지만 이것도 순간이다. 그래서 셜록은 내가 이런 사람이라 미안하다는 의미로 존에게 어떤 선물을 사줄까 고민한다. 뭐라도 해야 하니 말이다.

꽃다발, 음식, 새로운 휴대폰, 무슨 밀가루반죽 말고 왼쪽 어깨에 아름다운 흉터를 감추고 있는 베테랑처럼 존을 돋보이게 해줄 스웨터 등의 아이디어를 퇴짜 놓고 있는데 존이 셜록 옆에 와서 앉는다. 약간 몸을 기대온다. 셜록을 미행해 왔나 보다. 셜록은 여기까지 온 길을 되짚어본다. 그렇다, 베이커 거리를 건넌 순간부터 이미 존이 쫓아오고 있었지만, 존은 위험한 인물이 아니니까 제대로 인지하지 않았을 뿐이다.

"괜찮아?" 존이 묻는다.

셜록은 대답을 어떻게 해야 할지 모르겠다. 그냥 묻는 말이라고 해도 말이다.

"내가 잘못 생각했어," 존이 사과한다.

셜록은 침을 삼키고는 벤치를 붙잡고 있는 손의 자세를 바꾼다. 맞는 말이긴 하지만 그렇다고 동의하면 안 될 것이다.

"그냥 맞는 말이라고 해도 돼. 난 그렇게 독한 사람은 아니라고."

셜록이 아주 살짝 고개를 끄덕인다. 존의 말이 맞다. 존은 독하지 않다.

"지금 생각해보니까 내가 너한테 제대로 된 질문은 하나도 안 한 것 같아. 그래서 다시 도전해볼게. 준비 됐어?"

"올바른 질문을 하겠다고?"

"응."

"하아, 그럼 빨리 하고 넘어가자," 셜록이 과장된 탄식을 내뱉는다.

"네가 이런 짓을 저질러야 할 정도면 네 머릿속은 대체 어떤 상황인 거야? 무슨 일이 벌어지고 있는 거야?"

셜록은 고개를 좌우로 저으면서 저도 모르게 씁쓸한 미소를 짓는다. "모르는 게 나을 거야."

존이 자기 손을 마주잡는다. 존도 코트를 안 입고 있다. 그래서인지 벤치 등받이에 팔을 두른 셜록에게 더 가까이 달라붙는다. 존의 머리카락은 금발도 아니고 갈색도 아니고 그것이 아름답다. 존의 혈액형은 A-이다. 존은 사막에 대한 꿈을 꾸지 않을 때는 고양이처럼 몸을 말고 잔다. 존에게는 매우 따뜻한 냄새가 나는데, 그 중에서도 심장 박동을 느낄 수 있는 신체 부위에선 향신료가 들어간 차 냄새가 강하게 난다. 존은 그 무엇과도 바꿀 수 없다. 존은 호기심이 너무 많다.

"그래도 한번 말해봐," 존이 설득한다.

"솔직하게 말하자면, 너한테 그걸 말해주기가 무서워."

"네가 무서워하는 게 이 세상에 어딨어."

"정말 그렇게 생각해? 의사 치고 너무 관찰력이 떨어지는데. 의사랍시고 관찰력이 좋은 사람도 얼마 없긴 하지만. 어차피 이해 못 할 거야. 이미 말했잖아. 넌 내 언어를 모르니까."

"좋아. 그럼 네가 무서워하는 게 뭔지 맞추면 너도 나한테 말해줄 거야?"

"그 도전 받아주지," 셜록이 악랄한 투로 말한다. "네가 뭐라고 말할지도 맞출 수 있어. 시간도 아낄 겸 먼저 말할까. 내가 내 머릿속이 어떤지 설명해주면 네가 날 무서워할까 봐, 그래서 네가 날 떠나버릴까 봐 두려워서 망설이고 있다고 하려는 거지? 틀렸어."

"그렇게 생각하는 바보가 어딨어. 내가 봤을 때는, 네가 생전 처음으로 용기를 내서 나에게 설명해줬는데도 내가 이해하지 못하면 스스로 실망감이 너무 클까 봐 두려워서 망설이는 거야."

셜록은 고개를 돌려 존을 내려본다. 존의 눈은 파란색도 아니고, 초록색도 아니고 회색도 아니다. 존은 눈썹을 찡그리고 있다. 존의 키는 170cm이다. 코 바로 아래 살짝 파인 곳에서는 존 특유의 맛이 가장 강하게 난다. 이 모든 사실들이 무시무시하게 느껴진다. 왜냐하면 존의 말이 맞았으니까.

"한번 해봐," 존이 조용히 말한다. "난 사람을 잘 이해할 줄 알아. 옳고 그른 걸 잘 구분하는 거랑 비슷해. 아까는 너한테 해선 안 될 말을 막 해대서 미안해. 하지만 넌 정말 구제 불능이라 가끔 목을 조르고 싶어. 너는 살아서 걸어 다니는 역설이잖아. 그러니까 내가 널 이해할 수 있게 도와줘. 넌 천재니까 할 수 있어."

셜록의 입이 살짝 벌어진다.

"그렇게 당황하지 말고, 셜록, 천천히 생각해봐. 알았지? 그냥. 심호흡하고, 나한테 말해봐."

그래서 셜록은 비둘기에게 옥수수를 먹이고 있는 늙은 여자를 바라보면서, 존에게 어떻게 설명을 해야 할까 천천히 고민한다. 아마 실패할 확률이 높지만 그래도 생각은 좀 하고 덤비는 게 나을 것 같다.

_전자레인지를 보면 짜증이 나._

_색깔이 전부 사라지고 새하얀 색만 남으면 네 머리카락도 보이지 않아._

_너만 빼고 온 세상이 전부 불에 타버렸으면 좋겠어._

_난 대단한 사람이지만, 대단한 짓을 계속 하지 않으면 그저 죽음에 대해 생각하는 걸 좋아하는 소시오패스일 뿐이야._

_마치 물고문을 당하는 것 같아._

_마치 영어밖에 할 줄 모르는데 세르비아 어로 적힌 지도를 보는 것 같아._

_마치 끝이 없는 전투를 하는 것 같아._

_가끔 산다는 게 너무나 지쳐, 하지만 절대 남에게 티를 내진 않아. 어떤 것이 옳고 그른지 알지 못하는 감각이 얼마나 지치는지 너는 모를 거야._

그러다가 셜록은 어떤 식으로 설명해줘야 할지 깨달았다. 전자레인지 따위는 중요하지 않다. 이건 존 왓슨에 대한 이야기인 것이다.

“내가 지금부터 하는 소리가 별로 맘에 들지는 않을 거야... 네 마음의 상처를 조금 건드려야 할 수도 있어,” 셜록이 한숨을 쉰다. “난 이런 말 하려고 생각한 적도 없는데. 진작에 포기했었으니까. 하지만 네가 듣고 싶다면... 정말 듣고 싶어?”

존은 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않는다. “당연하지. 어디 해봐.”

"넌 명백하게 미쳤어, 그건 알고 있지?" 셜록이 냉정한 목소리로 묻는다. 팔꿈치를 벤치 등받이에 대고 한 손으로 존의 옆얼굴을 감싼다. "넌 제대로 돌았다고."

"너만 하겠냐."

"좋아, 그럼-- 여기 계속 있을 거니까 혹시 듣기 힘들어지면 멈추라고 말해," 셜록은 눈을 감고 싶지만 감지 않는다. 존에게서 시선을 떼지 않을 것이다. 존이 괜찮은지, 잘 듣고 있는지 계속 확인할 것이다. "아프가니스탄에서 총격전이 벌어지고 있다고 상상해 봐. 총격전 한복판에 있는 거야, 존. 총알이 날아다니고 탱크가 박격포에 맞아 터지고 사람들이 비명을 지르고 있어. 음산한 소리, 끔찍한 소리들이 들려. 사람들이 무리 지어 비명을 지르고 있는데 어떤 사람들은 화가 나있고, 어떤 사람들은 겁에 질려있고, 어떤 사람들은 죽어가고 있어. 어떤 사람들은 다쳤고, 어떤 사람들은 살인을 저지르고 있어. 어른도 있고, 여자도 있고, 아이도 있고, 모두 고통에 차있는데 다리 어와 파슈토 어로 말하고 있으니 무슨 말인지는 하나도 모르겠어. 모두들 각자의 사정을 품고 네 귀에다가 계속 소리를 질러대. 끊이지 않는 폭발음에 둘러 쌓여서 뭐가 뭔지도 모르겠고, 열기는 너무나 뜨겁고, 귓가는 윙윙 울리고 있어. 비명은 멈추질 않고, 총소리는 점점 가까운 곳에서 들려오고, 너는 옴짝달싹 할 수 없어. 그런 곳 한복판에 갇혀 있는 거야. 상상이 돼? 상상하고 있어? 제대로 상상하고 있지?"

"응," 존이 눈을 크게 뜨고 조용히 말한다. 존의 손은 침착하다.

"이렇게 되면 네 머릿속으로 도망쳐야 해. 조용한 곳으로, 내면 깊숙한 곳으로 들어가는 거야. 너는 지금 이 얘기를 들으면서 이미 그렇게 하고 있지?"

존이 고개를 끄덕이자 존의 머리카락이 셜록의 손가락에 스친다. 셜록은 결국 눈을 감는다. 이유는 단순하다. 더 이상 뜨고 있을 수가 없다.

"그런데 네 머릿속이 바깥세상보다 더 끔찍하다면 어떻게 해야 할까."

눈을 감고 있어서 존이 어떤 표정을 짓고 있는지는 모르겠다. 무슨 뜻인지 이해 못하고 있으면 어쩌지. 존이 셜록의 말을 이해해주지 못한다면 셜록은 죽어버릴지도 모른다. 존이 "우울증 처방제는 먹어봤어?" 식으로 말한다면 런던아이 위에 올라가서 팔을 벌린 채 그대로 뛰어내리고 싶은 충동이 들 것이다. 그래서 셜록은 눈을 뜨지 않는다. 손끝으로 존의 얼굴을 만져본다. 아직은 얌전하다. 매우 얌전하다. 셜록의 말에 몰입하고 있는 것이다. 아직까지는.

"어딜 가도 조용하지 않다면 어떻게 해야 할까? 게다가 만약 네가 존이 아니라-- 이 세상에서 가장 똑똑한 사람이라서, 이 모든 것을 뼛속까지 생생하게 느낄 수 있고, 그렇다고 멍청해질 수도 없고 머릿속을 진정시킬 수도 없다면, 항상 비명소리가 울리는 곳에 있을 수밖에 없다면 어떻게 해야 할까?"

"나라면 미쳐버릴 거야," 존이 말한다.

"그래, 내 머릿속은 그런 느낌이야."

"항상?"

"아니. 가끔 그래. 정말 지루할 때. 음...지루하다는 건 적절한 표현이 아닐지도 모르겠지만. 그런 상황에서는 말야."

다시 침묵이 흐른다. 셜록은 더 이상 숨도 못 쉬겠다.

"그렇게 긴장하지 말고, 나 좀 봐봐, 이 바보야," 존이 요청한다.

셜록은 눈을 뜬다. 존은 전혀 혼란스러워 보이지 않는다. 상황 파악이 안 되는데 그걸 인정하기 부끄러운 상황일 때처럼 억지로 미소를 짓고 있지도 않다. 상황 파악은 안 되지만 그게 부끄럽지 않을 만큼 심각할 상황일 때처럼 얼굴을 찡그리고 있지도 않다. 다 이해했다는 표정을 하고 있다. 미간도 입술도 일자를 유지하고 있다. 너무나 조용하고 침착해 보인다.

"넌 오늘 정말 못되게 굴었고 그래서 나도 잔인한 소리를 했어," 존이 말한다. "그러니까. 상황을 설명할 수 없을 것 같을 때는 일단 설명을 잘 못하겠다고 언질이라도 해주면 안 될까? 그러면 내가 어떻게든 이해해보려고 할게."

셜록은 생각해본다. 말이 잘 통한 것 같아서 너무나 다행이다. 피부가 저릿저릿할 정도로 긴장이 풀린다. 아까 전까지만 해도 뭔가에 몸이 꽉 묶여있다가 이제는 느슨하게 풀어진 느낌이다.

"그 정도는 할 수 있어."

"그리고 말야," 존이 말을 잇는다. "그런 느낌이 들면, 우선은...목숨이 왔다갔다하는 미친 짓 말고 다른 방법부터 찾아보면 안 될까?"

"어떤 거?"

"글쎄. 사격장이라도 가볼까?"

"재미없어."

"과학 실험?"

"그걸론 부족할 때도 있어."

"너희 형 괴롭힐까?"

"그건 괜찮네."

"비행 수업은?"

"그런 걸 어디다가 써먹어?"

"그럼 섹스."

"네가 제대로 보이지도 않는데 어떻게 섹스를 하겠다는 거야? 아까 말한 상태가 되면 아무것도 보이지 않아, 너도 백지장처럼 보여. 그래서 되찾으려고 했던 거야."

"넌 시각적인 거에 흥분하나 보네."

"나도 남자잖아. 생물학적으로 괴물이 아니라고. 한번 말했으면 들어."

"그럼 어쩔 수 없네," 존이 이젠 모르겠다는 식으로 어깨를 으쓱거린다. "그냥 또 함께 목숨 던져가면서 잘난 척하고 다니자. 지금까지 그걸로 잘 버텨왔는데 뭘."

비둘기 위장을 망가뜨리고 있는 아주머니가 이쪽을 힐끔거렸지만 셜록은 고개를 숙여 해독제를 마시는 듯한 심정으로 존에게 키스를 한다. 이런 식으로 공개적인 장소에서 누군가를 키스한 것은 처음이다. 셜록 본인은 이런 게 싫지 않았지만 상대방은 어떤 반응을 보일지 알 수 없었기 때문이다. 세바스찬이었다면 무조건 거부했을 것이다. ‘난 상류층이니 게이인 걸 숨기고 싶어’ 하면서도, 이 정도 남자도 꼬셔봤다고 남들에게 잘난 척 하고 싶어했다. 그런 태도를 보면서 구역질이 났지만 한편으로 마음의 상처를 받았다. 셜록도 마음이라는 게 있긴 하니까 말이다. 셜록은 유명한데, 위대한 사람인데, 그렇다면 셜록과 이런 공개적인 장소에서 키스하고 싶어하는 게 당연한 거 아닌가. 오히려 상대방이 먼저 나서서 키스를 시도해야 한다. 세바스찬이 양성애자라는 건 용서했지만 그런 위선적인 면은 끝까지 용서하지 못했다. 어쨌든 셜록은 이런 곳에서 키스하는 게 싫지 않다, 아니, 오히려 아주 맘에 든다, 배가 떠다니는 호숫가 옆 푸른 잔디 위에서 누군가의 입 속으로 혀를 집어넣는 행위가 말이다. 존도 괜찮다고 생각할 것이다. 그건 확실하다. 그래서 기쁘다.

하지만 지금 가장 기적적인 사실은 바로 존이 죽어있던 언어를 통째로 부활시켰다는 것이다. 셜록은 키스를 멈추지 않는다. 존의 입이 너무나 따뜻하다. 존의 입술에 대고 미소를 짓는다. 그러다가 더 행복한 사실이 떠올라서 결국 참지 못하고 웃음기 가득한 숨을 내뱉는다.

"이번엔 또 왜 웃어?" 한 손으로는 셜록의 허벅지, 다른 손으로는 셜록의 목덜미를 만지고 있던 존이 묻는다.

"아무것도 아니야. 넌 훌륭한 의사야. 네가 생각하는 것 이상으로 아주 훌륭해. 그러니까 취조는 그만해, 키스하는 중이잖아."

"취조하는 거 아니거든? 그리고 지금 애정 하나로 겨우 극복하고 넘어간 건 알지? 너 그러다가 어디서 살해 당하기라도 하면 내 손으로 널 죽여버릴 거야. 어디 두고 봐."

"완벽해," 셜록은 웃음 때문에 숨이 찬다. "이렇게 완벽할 수가, 넌 그 말이 왜 완벽한 줄도 모르지? 너는 정말 완벽해. 이제 입 다물어. 리젠트 공원에서 애정행각 벌이는 건 처음이란 말야."

그래서 두 사람은 성이 풀릴 때까지 계속 키스를 한다. 셜록이 만족하기까진 꽤 오랜 시간이 걸린다. 해는 거의 다 저물었고 순찰하던 경찰관들이 수상하다는 눈길로 그들을 쳐다본다. 이런 짓을 하는 게 문란하게 느껴지고 공개된 장소라 그런 지 매우 흥분된다.

그렇지만 존은 전혀 싫어하지 않는 것 같다.

 

 

 

정확히 14일 후 셜록은 중대한 실수를 저지른다.

존은 건물류 식품을 만드는 창고 지하층에 야드와 함께 있다. 최근 들어 셜록이 나름 좋아하게 된 레스트라드 경위와, 여전히 멍청한 앤더슨, 그리고 요즘은 셜록 쪽에서 윙크를 보내주기도 하는 도노반도 다 같은 자리에 있다. 물론 도노반은 단 한번도 윙크에 반응을 해준 적은 없다. 늘 그랬듯 질린다는 표정으로 눈알만 굴린다. 그렇지만 악의가 없다는 건 알 수 있다. 셜록이 안 보고 있다고 생각할 때는 미소를 지어주기도 한다. 차 사이드미러를 통해 가끔 도노반이 웃는 걸 발견하곤 했는데 아무리 생각해도 도노반은 그 사실을 다 알고 있는 것 같다. 도노반은 존을 실망시키지 않았으니 그걸로도 충분하지 않은가? 하여간 경찰관들은 대부분의 범인들과 함께 여전히 지하에 있다. 셜록은 한발 앞서 이미 1층에 올라와있다. 그리고 조직의 리더이자 이 사건의 진정한 범인을 궁지에 몰아넣는 데에 성공한다. 입에는 금이빨이 가득하고 무슨 욕설과 같은 이름을 가진, 약삭빠른 놈이다. 이름은 크라티데스였다. 바로 그때, 매우 흥미진진하면서도 불운한 일이 일어난다.

템즈 강 근처에서 성매매를 주도하던 크라티데스란 남자는 몸 어딘가에 마체테 칼을 숨기고 있었나 보다. 그것에 당했다.

칼이 마치 잔디를 깎듯 셜록의 허벅지 위쪽을 그대로 통과한다. 셜록은 쓰러진다.

잔디가 깎이는 모양새로 말이다.

셜록은 생각한다. _예전에 시골에 갔을 때 벼를 깎는 모습을 봤었는데 지금 내 모습과 똑같군. 이렇게 붉지는 않았지만. 그리고 물론 벼에서는 이렇게 흥건한 웅덩이가 흐르지 않았어._

모든 것이 약간 흐려진다.

콘크리트 바닥은 믿기지 않을 정도로 차갑다. 셜록은 소리를 질러서 도움을 요청하려고 하지만 잘 되질 않는다. 이런 경험이 없었으니 연습이 안 되어있다. 셜록은 한번도 도움을 요청한 적이 없다. 단 한번도. 지금까지 그런 행위는 멍청이들이나 하는 거라고 생각했다. 그래서 찌를듯한 고통이 몸을 휩싸고 눈 앞에 별이 보이는 이 상황에서 소리를 어떻게 지르라는 건지 잘 모르겠다. 과다출혈이라는 건 의사에겐 어떤 의미일까 궁금해 하다가 문득 내가 바로 과다출혈을 일으키고 있는 게 아닐까 생각한다. 골반 아래쪽 살이 찢어발겨진 채로는 목소리를 내기가 매우 힘들지만, 지금 셜록이 과다출혈을 일으키고 있는 게 맞는다면 존은 이 상황에 대해 자세히 알고 싶어할 것이다. 존은 의사니까.

어떻게든 다시 한번 소리를 질러봐야 할 것 같다. 고동맥이 다쳤을 지도 모르니 말이다. 시도해보지만 이쯤 되니 아무런 소리도 나지 않는다.

휴대폰은 상처가 없는 쪽 주머니 속에 있다. 마침 잘 됐다. 몸이 덜덜 떨리고 손가락에는 힘이 들어가지 않지만 어떻게든 폰을 꺼낸다. 문자를 신중하게 써야 한다. 중요한 내용을 모두 담아야 하니까. 지난 몇 달간 셜록이 어떻게 변했는지를 꼭 알려줘야 한다.

_1층, 살해당하는 중._  
 _네가 가장 중요했어_

_SH_

 

 

 

셜록은 병원에서 눈을 뜬다.

구석구석이 다 쑤신다. 극심한 고통이 느껴진다. 진정제를 엄청 맞은 게 분명함에도 말이다.

일단, 다리. 다리를 심각하게 다친 것 같다. 머리가 그 다음으로 아프다. 아니, 다리보다 더 아플지도. 머릿속이 거미줄로 가득 찼다.

_**Sunday morning yellow lorry any jobber magic feeling.** _

이게 아닌데. 다시 생각해본다.

_**One sweet dream once there was a way came true today to get back homeward.** _

아니야. 그게 무슨 소리야.

제대로 작동하는 게 없다. 몸을 움직이자...

_아._

몸을 내려다보니 셜록은 환자복을 입고 있다. 그리고 허벅지 위쪽에 엄청난 크기의 붕대가 감겨 있다.

_저게 왜 저런 데 있지?_

환자실에는 아무도 없다. 작은 방이긴 했지만 유독 텅 빈 것 같다. 색깔도 칙칙한 베이지 색이다. 평소처럼 마이크로프트가 1인실을 준비해준 건지 물어보고 싶었지만 휴대폰이 어디 있는지 찾을 수가 없다. 그것도 매우 찜찜하다. 입을 테이프로 막아놓은 느낌. 블라인드가 쳐진 창문이 하나 있고 침대 주변에는 커튼이 쳐져 있지만 환자실 문은 보인다. 1인실은 상당히 비싸다. 마이크로프트 짓인가 보다. 그 사실을 추론해내서 다행이라고 생각한다. 너무나 으스스할 정도로 조용해서 마이크로프트라도 없으면 마치 이 세상에 홀로 살아남은 느낌이 들 것 같다.

목이 너무 마르다. 팔에 링거가 꽂혀있는데도 왜 그러지? 수많은 링거 종류를 보면서 두 가지 사실을 깨닫는다. 첫째, 셜록이 살아난 것은 기적이다. 둘째, 출혈이 많이 심했었는지 지금 수혈을 받고 있다. 그래서 침이 마른 거군. 팔을 찌르는 바늘의 감각은 이미 익숙하지만 그때의 기억은 떠올리고 싶지 않다. 떠올리면 안 된다. 지옥과 같은 끔찍한 악순환이었다.

하지만 이미 늦었다. 팔에 꽂힌 금속 바늘을 보면서 셜록은 몸을 부르르 떤다.

현재의 상황에 경악하지 않으려고 참는다. 가만히 누워있는 건 참을 수 있다. 하지만 내가 약해서 그렇다는 건 참을 수 없다. 몸이 다치는 것도 참을 수 있다. 하지만 이건 아니다. 움직일 수조차 없다니 말이다. 병원에서 치료를 받는 것도 참을 수 있다. 이미 헤아릴 수 없을 정도로 자주 들락거린 곳이니까.( _15번째야_ , 셜록이 얼른 정정한다. 늘 그랬듯 자신에겐 냉정하다.) 하지만 몸 속에 다른 사람의 무언가가 들어와 있다는 건 참을 수 없다. 피부 밑에 정체 모를 것이 흐른다는 감각. 머리가 띵 울릴 정도로 역겹다.

문이 열린다. 셜록은 억지로 눈을 더 크게 뜬다.

존이 무언가가 말하고 있다는 사실이 제일 먼저 눈에 들어온다. 존의 눈가에는 또 짙은 다크서클이 그렁그렁하고 평소보다 피부도 창백하지만 존은 매우 침착한 목소리로 지금까지 일어났던 일을 설명해주려 하고 있다. 안타깝게도 셜록은 또 언어 능력을 상실한 듯하다. 최근엔 존과 의사소통을 하는 데에 많이 익숙해졌는데 아쉽다. 존이 눈썹을 찌푸린다. 존은 많이 피곤한 지 턱에 움푹 파인 부분이 더 파여 보인다. 바지 대신 수술복을 입고 있고 상체에는 하얀 면티를 입고 있다. 존은 셜록의 손목을 잡고는 시계를 보며 심박수를 확인한다.

두 번째로 셜록의 눈에 들어온 것은 존의 왼쪽 팔에 붙어있는 조그만 솜뭉치다.

설마.

아니, 가능할지도 모르겠다.

이렇게 좋은 일이 일어날 수가. 이건 꿈만 같은 일이다.

"음, 괜찮네," 존이 말한다. 처음으로 존이 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 인지한다. "심박도 많이 강해졌어. 정말 다행이야."

셜록은 수혈용 팩을 쳐다보고는 다시 존의 팔을 쳐다본다.

"M4 고속도로에서 큰 사고가 있었다나 봐," 존이 설명한다. "휘발유 실고 가던 트럭이 미끄러졌대. 끔찍한 사고였어. 물론 우리랑은 상관없지만 A- 혈액형은 전부 다 써버렸거든."

눈썹을 들어올리면서 셜록은 말없이 질문을 한다.

"1.5리터나 뽑아갔다고. 그나마 혈장은 돌려줬으니까-- 너 네가 얼마나 멍청한 짓을 했는지 알기나 해? 지금 말은 할 수 있겠어? 좋아. 그럼 닥쳐. 너는 피를-- 난 네가 정말로-- 셜록, 나한테 어떻게 그런 짓을 할 수가 있어... 그것도 마체테 칼에 찔려? 다음엔 브로드스워드 같은 거에 찔려오겠다? 그것도 혼자? 2분만 기다렸다가 같이 갔어도-- 그리고 그 문자 말인데. 그냥 비명을 질러야겠다는 생각은 안 들던? 너만큼 멍청한 천재도 이세상에 없을 거야. 나도 이제 질렸어. 진짜로. 됐어. 걷는 데는 이상 없을 거야. 운이 좋아서 아주 경험 많은 의사 분이 수술해주셨거든. 나도 조금 아는 사이라-- 셜록, 미안한데, 지금 그런 미친 미소를 짓는 이유가 뭐야? 나 신경 날카롭다고."

"미안해," 셜록이 속삭인다. "그냥 너무 행복해서 그래. 크리스마스날 같아. 이보다...이보다 더 좋을 순 없을 거야."

존의 인상 좋은 얼굴이 무슨 종잇장마냥 구겨진다. 그렇게 아름다운 광경은 처음 본다. 존은 한숨을 푹 쉬더니 상황을 이해해보려고 한다. 쉽지 않은 모양이다. 금방이라도 잔소리를 시작할 것 같다. 존이 이해하지 못해도 어쩔 수 없다. 셜록은 도저히 웃음을 참을 수 없다. 너무나 좋다. 존이 머쓱하니 짜증을 부리려고 셜록을 노려보던 찰나, 셜록의 시선을 따라 흘끔 자신의 팔을 쳐다본다.

"너...설마."

셜록의 입술 끝이 더 비스듬하니 올라간다.

"수혈 받았다고 좋아하는 거야?"

셜록은 고개를 끄덕인다. 환상적이다. 어쩜 이렇게 됐지? 이렇게 인생이 잘 풀릴 줄은 몰랐다. 모든 것이 퍼즐 조각 끼워지듯 맞춰졌다.

존은 손으로 얼굴을 비비고는 상처가 없는 쪽으로 해서 침대 위로 엉덩이를 걸친다. 물이 든 컵을 내밀길래 셜록은 순순히 물을 마신다. 한 대 때려주고 싶다는 존의 표정을 보아하니 여전히 셜록 얼굴에 미소가 만연한 모양이다. 하지만 이건 어찌 할 수 없는 현상이다.

"정리 좀 해 보자. 넌 하마터면 저 세상에 갈 뻔했어. 죽어가는 그 와중에 나한테 문자를 보냈어. 사실 나름 로맨틱한 내용이었지. 감동 받을 뻔했거든. 물론 감동이라기엔 좀... 어쨌든, 증거물은 완벽하게 다 보관해놨어. 그리고 나서 내 피를 줬더니 무슨 생일 맞은 꼬마처럼 좋아하고 있네.

어깨를 으쓱거리면서 셜록이 또 씩 웃는다. "내 것도 가져가."

"뭐?"

"내 피도 조금 가져가."

"셜록, 내가 너한테 수혈해준 이유가 뭔 줄은 알고 있는 거야?"

"난 상관없어, 존. 정말로. 선물이야."

셜록의 표정이 잘 안 보이는 지, 존은 흘러내린 까만 머리카락을 귀 뒤로 넘겨준다. "다시 설명해줄게. 내가 열심히 시간과 정성을 쏟아 생성한 내 피는 지금 내 혈관에서 잘 흐르고 있어. 그리고 네 피는 말야, 어딘가의 창고 1층 바닥에 다량으로 흐르고 있어. 물론 다 자업자득이지. 콘크리트 바닥이 흥건하더라고. 넌 정말 구제 불능이야. 아까운 피를 대체 얼마나 낭비한 거야. 정말 무서워 죽는 줄 알았단 말야."

"알아. 미안해. 그러니까 내 피도 가져가."

존이 미소를 감추려고 노력하면서 눈을 깜박인다. "너 지금 진정제 때문에 취했지?"

셜록은 잠시 고민을 해보지만 그럴 리가 없다고 판단한다. 셜록이 제대로 취하려면 이것보다는 더 많은 양의 약물이 필요하다. 하지만 이 상황에서 엉뚱한 소리를 하거나 '안 괜찮은' 소리를 하느니(사실 지금도 이미 하고 있는 것 같다), 그냥 약에 취했다고 하는 게 나을 지도 모르겠다.

"응, 근데 그거랑은 상관 없어. 이미 오래 전부터 생각했던 일인데 마침 잘 됐어. 피를 조금 나눠 줄게."

"안돼."

"조금만."

"고맙지만, 모르핀 충만한 뱀파이어 피는 필요 없거든?"

"난 뱀파이어가 아니야," 존이 농담으로 말했다는 걸 미처 깨닫기 전에 셜록이 말한다. 존은 겨우 웃음을 참느라 입술이 부들부들 떨린다. "알았어, 인정할게, 나 뱀파이어 맞아. 그러니까...그냥 재생하면 되잖아. 난 이런 식으론 안 죽어. 그러니까 조금만 가져가."

"넌 지금 피가 꼭 필요해."

"주사 한 방 정도만 가져가. 모르겠어? 오늘은 정말 행복한 날이라고," 셜록이 웃는다.

"셜록," 존이 애정을 담은 목소리로 아주 조심스럽게 말하면서 셜록의 입술에 자신의 얇은 입술을 댄다. "의료 전문가로서 당신은 의학적으로 완벽한 정신병자임을 공식 선언합니다. 그리고 그만 웃어, 여긴 병원이잖아."

셜록은 웃음을 멈추지만 그건 오로지 존과 키스를 하기 위해서다. 존의 피가 몸 속에 흐르는 동시에 존과 키스를 한다는 게 신비롭게까지 느껴진다. 이 순간보다 더 좋은 일은 영원히 없을 거라고 생각한다. 객관적으로 봤을 때 이 이상을 바란다는 건 말이 안 된다. 존의 피와 존의 키스를 동시에 느낄 수 있는 것만큼 좋은 게 있을 리 없다. 하지만 존은 워낙 예측 불가능하고 두 사람의 삶은 워낙 다이나믹하니까 어쩌면 언젠가는 이보다 더 엄청난 일을 경험하게 될 지도 모르겠다. 지금까지 한번도 예상했던 대로 일어난 일이 없으니 앞으로 일어날 일을 예상할 수 있을 리 만무하다.

이 얼마나 기적과 같은 일인가.

"아주 조금만, 응? 나중에라도 생각해 봐."

"네가 약 기운 좀 깨면 그때 한번 생각해 볼게," 존이 셜록의 눈꺼풀에 키스를 해준다. 평화롭다. 모든 것이 조용하고 모든 것이 따뜻하다. "치료 행위로서 아무런 의미는 없을지라도 말야. 너 지금 혹시 로맨틱하게 구는 거야?"

"음, 충분히 가능한 가설이야," 셜록이 동의한다.

"그렇군. 역시나 그랬어. 네가 로맨틱해지니까...상당히 공포스러워."

"넌 스트레스에 강하잖아. 지금도 잘 대응하고 있고."

"칭찬 감사합니다. 모르핀에 취해 있는 동안 더 하고 싶은 말씀이 있으신지요?"

"멈추지 않던 노래가 있었는데, 그래서 부수려고 했었는데, 네가 대신 쫓아내줬어."

존은 눈을 깜박거리면서 셜록의 이불을 잘 덮어주었다. "천만에 말씀을."

"언어가 고장 났는데 네가 고쳐줬어."

"그건 말이 안 되는데. 헛소리지? 말도 안 되는 헛소리지만--왠지 무슨 뜻인지는 알 것 같아. 전혀 놀랍지 않아."

"너도 좀 지나면 내 피가 갖고 싶어질 걸. 두고 봐," 셜록의 눈이 다시 스르르 감긴다. 셜록은 매우 행복하지만 매우 매우 지쳤다. "조금은 갖고 싶어질 거야. 난 대단하니까. 날 좀 보라고."

"그래, 뭐. 대단하다는 건 인정할게. 그리고 평소엔 아주 아름다운 사람이야. 하지만 지금은 무슨 범죄 현장 같아, 솔직히."

 _그게 좋은 거 아니었어? 넌 범죄 현장을 사랑하잖아_ , 셜록이 생각한다.

존이 정말 범죄 현장을 사랑하는지 안 하는지는 더 이상 걱정되지 않는다. 초조하지 않다. 존 왓슨의 왼쪽 어깨에는 셜록이 아직 읽지 못하는 지도가 펼쳐져 있고, 언젠가는 그걸 이해할 수 있을 것이다. 존 왓슨은 웃으면 10년 정도 젊어 보인다. 존 왓슨은 자기 팔을 다루듯 총을 다룰 줄 안다. 존 왓슨은 옳은 게 무엇인지 잘 알고 있다. 자신의 피를 건네준 건 존 쪽이니까 괜찮다. 다 괜찮다. 마치 누군가가 자신을 이해해 주는 것만 같다. 아니, 그보다는, 누군가가 드디어 자신을 이해하려고 노력하는 것만 같다.  
 _존 왓슨이 조금만 더 키가 컸더라면_ , 셜록이 멍하니 생각한다, _그럼 과학적으로 봤을 때 더 착하고 더 따뜻한 사람이 되었을 텐데, 그러면 중동 어디선가 어떤 사람이 그 멀리서도 존이 얼마나 대단한 사람인지 깨닫고는 총으로 쏘지 않았겠지. 존이 키가 작아서 정말 다행이야. 그리고 그 사람도 존을 못 알아봐서 다행이야. 안 그랬으면 존이 런던으로 돌아오지 않았을지도 모르니까._

"넌 범죄 현장을 사랑하잖아," 얼굴을 만져주는 존의 손가락을 느끼며 셜록은 미소를 짓는다. 정신이 아득해진다.

"하아, 맞아," 정신을 놓기 직전 존의 목소리가 들린다. "정말 사랑하나 봐, 그렇지?"

 


End file.
